Affinity
by StoneBlack
Summary: AU - Sequel to "Harbor" - After a chance encounter with a youngling, Qui-Gon Jinn begins to find a better life for himself, but tragedy threatens to steal away Qui-Gon's chances at happiness.
1. Chapter 1

So, this story is a sequel to my other story "Harbor" I think the only bit of important information is that Qui-Gon has a daughter named Amber Jinn. Other than that you should be fine if you decide to proceed with this story. :)

As always, I own nothing and make no money from this. Star Wars and it's characters/locations/etc. all belong to George Lucas. There may be some Jedi Apprentice series references as well, in which case I don't own that either!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn sat straight up in his bed. He glanced at the clock. He had only been asleep for a few hours. It was still evening and the sun was just going down. He had been so exhausted after spending the afternoon giving his report to the Jedi Council, that he had laid down and fell right to sleep. But, now the Force was telling him that something was wrong. Nothing too serious, but something that Qui-Gon needed to attend to. Never one to ignore the Force when it called, the Knight swung his legs out from under the covers. He threw on a tunic and left his quarters, taking a right.

The Jedi Knight had just returned from a relatively routine mission to the mostly water covered planet of Tarento. Qui-Gon had been assigned to escort the senator and his family back to their homeworld for the beginning of their month-long vacation. The senator was famous among those at the Temple for being extremely paranoid and always requested Jedi protection when he travelled, which in and of itself was rare. The trip had be uneventful and Qui-Gon had not sensed any threat. All in all the mission had been excruciatingly boring. Qui-Gon had been relieved when he was cleared to return to the Temple.

He nodded a greeting to another Knight as he passed by, turning left. He realized that he was heading straight for the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was Qui-Gon's favorite room in the entire Temple. Many loved the map room, where you could stand among small specks standing in for the numerous star systems and by reaching out one finger, the map would tell you all you ever wished to know about any planet. Others found the Jedi Archives impressive. It was filled with thousands of years worth of knowledge and truth be told was spectacular. But for one who was as attuned to the Living Force as Qui-Gon, being among the gardens and trees that surrounded the many fountains was extraordinarily peaceful to him.

Qui-Gon found himself being led down one of the many well-worn paths. There were very few individuals left wandering around and the further back he went, the fewer Jedi he saw. He walked through a more dense line of trees and found himself in a more secluded area where one could go for private meditation. He walked around one of the smaller fountains. He was close. Qui-Gon stopped and listened. He was rewarded with a rustling among the bushes off to his left. The Knight crouched down next to the plant and pushed aside some of its branches. He had found what he had been looking for.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Hello there," he said softly to the form hiding behind the undergrowth.


	2. Chapter 2

As a heads up, a mooka is an animal I found on Wookieepedia that I thought would fit the purposes for this chapter. It's a not my creation and for those who don't know (like me a few minutes ago) it has fur and feathers, bird-like beak/tail, four ears and clawed feet (description also from Wookieepedia.) Hope that helps! :)

And, as always please read and review!

* * *

Qui-Gon had found the source of the Force's call and it appeared to be the tail-end of a youngling. The child was currently head first in a bush. He had spoke, but was still waiting for an answer. Worried that he may have frightened the youngster, Qui-Gon spoke once again, "It's alright young one, I'm here to help."

There was silence for a few seconds, then the youngling began to crawl out. Qui-Gon scooted back a bit to give, what he now saw to be a young boy, room to move. The boy came to a rest, kneeling in front of the Knight and doing everything in his power to avoid Qui-Gon's gaze. "You are out late," he said gently.

The boy chanced a glance at the Knight. Blue eyes stared out from under a layer of reddish-brown locks. Qui-Gon realized that he had seen this boy before. "I'm sorry Master Jinn. I didn't mean to be."

He smiled at the boy's use of the term "Master." Qui-Gon was not yet a master, but the younglings seemed to call everyone that in an attempt to avoid being improper. "Might I ask what brings you out so late?'

The boy sighed, crestfallen, "It was my turn to walk our pet mooka, Xamie, but he got away from me. I got him cornered in there, but he won't come to me. I even have his favorite treats and he still won't come out," The child's eyes dropped again to his knees, awaiting punishment, "I know I shouldn't be out so late sir, but I couldn't leave him out here all alone."

Jedi initiates were almost always far more mature than their civilian counterparts. Qui-Gon had regularly been impressed with the behavior of the crechelings, but this child seemed to be even more of an exception. The boy looked to be about four years old and yet he acted at least eight.

"You are not in trouble with me, but I would like to help you rescue your little friend. If you'd like."

The youngster's head snapped up and his face broke into a wide, relieved smile, "That would be great!"

He could not help but grin at the boy, "Might I suggest leaving a few of those treats out around the mooka's hiding spot. The food will lure him out in time."

The youngling hopped to immediately. Qui-Gon moved a little farther back from the undergrowth. He pulled out his comlink and spoke to one of the creche masters, briefly explaining the situation. They had been concerned about the boy's location. He asked for permission to keep the boy out until they captured the creche's pet and it was granted. The child tossed a scattering of treats on the ground between the bush and the two Jedi, then sat next to Qui-Gon.

He glanced over at the child after awhile and was amused to see a look of intense concentration on his face. "Might I ask your name, young one?"

The boy seemed surprised that the Knight would want to know his name, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, sir."

"Pleased to meet you Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon shaking the boy's hand, "I noticed that you already know mine. But please, call me Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan looked surprised, "OK Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon grinned to himself. That hadn't been exactly what he had meant, "How is it that you know me young Obi-Wan?"

"Everyone knows who you are Master Qui-Gon," the boy said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "You're one of the best fighters in the whole entire order."

"Really? I'm not so sure about that."

Obi-Wan just shrugged, as if to say that Qui-Gon's belief in the statement was of no consequence. He was liking the youngling more and more. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the Temple at nighttime.

"Oh!" Obi-Wan said suddenly. Leaves began to move at the bottom of the bush. Qui-Gon shushed him and they watched as the small mooka poked it's head out. Slowly, the animal began picking at the treats. Neither moved as the pet came nearer. Once it was close enough, Qui-Gon swiftly reached out and picked up the mooka. The little blue creature fidgeted a little, but settled down quickly. He looked over at Obi-Wan. The boy's face had broke into one of the brightest smiles Qui-Gon had ever seen.

"You got him!"

"We got him," Qui-Gon corrected as Obi-Wan beamed at him, "and I think I'll place him back in the proper hands." He handed the mooka to Obi-Wan, "Now, we should probably get you two back."

Obi-Wan seemed slightly disappointed that their evening was coming to a close, but Qui-Gon noted that he recovered quickly and gave the Jedi Knight a small nod in agreement. The two took the closest path and walked out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, heading in the direction of the creche.

On entering the creche, they were met by Master Bronwyn Triball, a slim purple Twi'lek. "Ah, we were wondering when you two would turn up. Thank you Qui-Gon for finding our wayward charge," Master Triball crouched down to eye level with Obi-Wan and continued, "Now, you know you should not have stayed out that long Obi-Wan, it caused everyone much worry."

"Sorry Master Triball."

"I know," she said ruffling his hair causing the boy to smile, "but I think it's time for you to say goodbye to your new friend and head off to bed. Everyone else is already asleep."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Qui-Gon, "Thank you Master Qui-Gon for helping me."

"You're welcome."

The boy looked as if he was going to say something, then thought better of it and instead said, "G'night." He bowed and then headed off.

"Good night Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon looked at Master Triball who was shaking her head at the retreating child, "That boy...He is such a sweet child, but he is forever getting into some trouble or another."

"I can see that," he said, "I guess I will be off."

"Thank you again Qui-Gon," she said.

He waved her off, "It was my pleasure." The Knight smiled, turned and headed towards his quarters.

* * *

Obi-Wan jumped into his bed and threw the covers over himself. He couldn't believe how well his night had ended up. He had spent time with Qui-Gon Jinn! Between the few stories the elder creche masters had told of his childhood and news of his exploits now that he had become a knight, Master Qui-Gon was a legend among the younglings.

Obi-Wan was listening to the sounds of the sleeping children around him when something landed on his bed. "Ow! Watch it," he whispered urgently.

"Sorry!" his friend Amber Jinn said. Obi-Wan sat up, moving over a bit to make room. "Did you find Xamie?" she asked quietly.

"Yes! And I had some help," he paused for effect, "Master Qui-Gon Jinn found me and helped me get him out."

"Really?" his friend said, a look of awe on her face, "What's he like?"

"Nice. And funny. And, he didn't even yell at me for being away from the creche so late."

"Wow..." Amber trailed off. The two were silent for a moment. Amber stifled a yawn, pulling a hand through her mussed brown hair. "How did you get Xamie out from under that plant in the Fountain room?"

"Master Qui-Gon told me to spread some of his treats around and he came out after a little while," Obi-Wan said. Before either could speak again, there was a noise outside the doorway.

"Better go," Amber said, "G'night Obi-Wan." She hopped off his bed and made a bee-line across the room.

"G'night," he whispered into the darkness and settled back down into his bed. Obi-Wan was soon asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to the upcoming holiday, I'm not sure when the next update will come. I'm hoping to get another one up this weekend, but just in case... :) I just wanted to give everyone reading a heads up. There will be a new on up early next week by the latest. Please leave a few lines in the review box if you have the time!

* * *

Two days after the mooka incident, Qui-Gon found himself called to a meeting with Master Yoda. The Knight had assumed he would be receiving another assignment and had been surprised when the old Master told him that the Council had placed him on sabbatical. Two weeks of free time was a foreign concept to Qui-Gon. It was not that he disliked leisure time. He just was not used to it. The last few times he had stayed at the Temple for an extended period of time had been to teach.

Unsure of how to fill all of his time, Qui-Gon fell back on the training schedule that he'd had as an initiate. Well, minus the classes. His afternoons as a youngling had been spent practicing lightsaber katas, so after the midday meal on his first day off, the Knight found himself heading towards one of the many training salles.

Qui-Gon comforted himself with the knowledge that Tahl would be arriving back at the Temple sometime during the second week of his vacation. At least that was something to look forward to. Qui-Gon pushed open a door to the first room and saw that it was already occupied.

"Oh! Hi Master Ji-, uh Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said, quickly bowing to the Jedi Knight.

Qui-Gon smiled, "Hello Obi-Wan. How are you today?"

"Good, sir."

"I'm glad," he grinned at the boy, "Do you have permission to be here this time?"

The boy's face collapsed, his eyes falling to his feet. The reaction confused Qui-Gon. "Yes, sir I do. My lightsaber teacher, Master A-"

Qui-Gon cut him short. He had thought that his tone had been a joking one. "I was only kidding my young friend."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said, now embarrassed which made the Knight feel worse.

Hoping to rectify the situation, Qui-Gon stepped further into the training salle. "What are you working on today?"

"One of the beginning katas. We just started a week ago. I'm not very good at it."

"Well, it takes time and practice. I wasn't very good when I started either." This caught Obi-Wan's attention. He looked up at Qui-Gon in shock. He laughed, "Yes, it's true. The first time I tried I managed to trip myself on one of my feet. It was an accomplishment, though not the one I had hoped for."

Obi-Wan fell into a fit of giggles, as Qui-Gon grinned at him. "I can't believe that," Obi-Wan said between snickers.

"Well, you could always ask Master Yoda."

"He was there?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "He was teaching our class and I fell right on top of him." This elicited a new round of laughter from the boy. When Obi-Wan had finally settled down a little, Qui-Gon continued, "Would you like some help with your kata?"

The boy gave him a brilliant smile and nodded. Qui-Gon motioned for him to start when he was ready. Obi-Wan took a few deep breaths and began. The Knight could feel the youngling's nervousness through the Force. It caused him to make some mistakes. Halfway through, Obi-Wan seemed to settle in and Qui-Gon could tell that the boy was able to access the Force for a few brief moments. Qui-Gon was impressed.

"Did I get it right Master Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "Most of it. You know the steps, now you need to be more fluid with your movements. Watch." The Knight rose and unclipped his lightsaber. Obi-Wan scurried off to the side and took the recently vacated seat. Qui-Gon reached out to the Force. He wanted the boy to see what was possible when a Jedi allowed the Force to work through him.

He started off slowly, performing the kata just as he had learned it when he was Obi-Wan's age. Muscles had memorized the movements long ago, allowing the Knight to let go. He did not have to think about his next move, he only had to move. Qui-Gon looped the kata, speeding it up as he went. He was aware of everything and nothing; the smallest of streams becoming one with a much larger body of water. Deciding to show the boy something new, he began adding and subtracting from the routine. Variations on a theme.

It ended with a sweeping arc, the lightsaber swinging low. Qui-Gon deactivated the saber, releasing his connection to the Force. He looked at Obi-Wan and smiled. The youngling gazed at the Jedi in wonder. "You'll be able to do that too one day." The boy gave him skeptical glance. "Come. We can run the kata together if you would like." At that, Obi-Wan jumped up all smiles. He unclipped his training saber and taking up a position next to Qui-Gon.

* * *

Over the next couple days, Qui-Gon found himself running into young Kenobi. He saw the boy at midday meal and twice in the Archives where the younglings were allowed to pick out recreational reading material. He enjoyed Obi-Wan's presence and was quickly becoming an expert on the boy's likes and dislikes. The youngster told him how much he loved to build model starfighters. He had only made one so far, but had already started a second.

Obi-Wan's favorite class was lightsaber training, but he disliked training with the remotes while blindfolded, saying he was the worst in the class. Qui-Gon doubted this. It seemed that Obi-Wan was far more likely to believe the worst of himself rather than the good, resulting in an intermittent confidence problem.

Qui-Gon had not thought much about the fact that he and the boy seemed to be drawn to each other. He had taken the advice Tahl had given him not two years ago; the will of the Force and the will of mere mortals was not the same thing. There was only to wait. To act and then react.

He strolled down one of the many paths through the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He had met with Master Yoda earlier in the day for meditation. Even though Qui-Gon had, more than once, drove the old Jedi Master close to the end of his infinite reserves of patience when he was a padawan, the two truly did enjoy the other's company. After he had left Yoda, Qui-Gon had decided to enjoy the beautiful day among the fountains and plants.

Rounding an extended curve in the path, Qui-Gon noted a ripple in the Force that he had become quite accustomed to. The Knight was not surprised to see the small boy sitting on a patch of grass just up ahead. He smiled and was surprised that he sped up to greet the youngling, "Hello Obi-Wan."

"Hi Master Qui-Gon."

"What are you up today?"

"Playin'," the boy said simply. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at the boy. There were no other children around and the boy was merely sitting cross-legged on the lawn.

Obi-Wan offered no other explanation and Qui-Gon decided not to press. He thought about moving on, but something told him to stay. "Is this spot taken?" he asked, pointing at the patch of grass next to the youngster.

Obi-Wan looked next to him then up at Qui-Gon, confused. "No, Master Qui-Gon it's not," the boy said seriously. The older Jedi thought perhaps the boy had missed his joking tone when Obi-Wan's face broke into a mischievous grin. Qui-Gon swatted the boy's arm as he sat, wondering what kind of trouble that dry sense of humor would get him into when he was older.

"Where are the rest of your yearmates today, little one?"

"This is the year everybody gets to go see their homeworlds and families. Most everyone is gone this week. There's only three of us left at the Temple."

The Knight nodded. He remembered those visits well. They were only scheduled every four to five years. Padawans were usually too busy to participate, so it was only the initiates four or older that had the option to visit. A youngling may only get one chance before they became knights to visit their biological families, if they so wished. "You decided not to go?"

"No. My family was gone on vacation and couldn't come back." Obi-Wan seemed somewhat saddened by the turn of events, but not crushed, "But, we mostly get to do whatever we want for the rest of the week, so it's alright."

Qui-Gon was about to ask if any of Obi-Wan's friends had stayed behind, but was interrupted by someone heading up the path, "Nice one Obi-Wan, I didn't think I was ever going to find it!"

Obi-Wan grinned and looked at Qui-Gon, "We've been trying to hid a ball using the Force. Master Yoda showed us the game to practice finding and hiding people and things," the boy made a face, trying to remember, "Or something like that. It's fun, though."

He heard the boy, but Obi-Wan seemed extraordinarily far way. Qui-Gon Jinn's attention was completely focused on the youngling heading up the path. He had only caught glimpses of her since the day he had left her in the creche, but he would know her anywhere. The girl running up the path towards them was Qui-Gon's daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! It's always so exciting to find a review waiting for you when you log on. It lets you know someone is actually reading your stuff and maybe, just maybe enjoying it! : ) This chapter was kind of rough to write, hopefully it comes out alright. Please let me know what you think if you get a chance and as always, thank you so much for reading! And Happy Fourth of July for those of you in the States, otherwise Happy Sunday to everyone else!

* * *

"Hi Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan's told me all about you," the girl grinned at the Jedi Knight then looked at her friend, "It's your turn. You'll never find it this time." Obi-Wan answered by rolling his eyes. He took off in the opposite direction that his friend had come from.

Qui-Gon turned to watch the boy, confused. He heard the girl sigh, "Blast. I thought that'd throw him for sure! We're really bad at Master Yoda's game. Can't seem to hide the ball from each other." She flopped onto the ground next to Qui-Gon. A few moments passed as the girl was watched some padawans studying a few meters away. The Knight sat quietly, unsure of what to do or say. Suddenly she looked up at the big Jedi, concern written all over her features, "It's OK if I call you Master Qui-Gon isn't it?"

He nodded at her, unable to speak around the large lump that had lodged itself in his throat. Finally he asked, "What should I call you little one?" using the endearment he had when she was only a baby.

"Amber," she said simply. She smiled at him, then returned her attention to the other Jedi enjoying the lovely, sunny day in the Fountain Room. Qui-Gon could not take his eyes off his little girl. He tried to remember the last time he had seen Amber. It may have been ten months ago. She looked so much older now. Her dark brown hair was at least four inches longer. He also astonished by how tall she had gotten.

He felt unexpectedly nervous, searching for something to talk about. "Do you enjoy Master Yoda's games?" Qui-Gon asked, remembering Obi-Wan talking about the game they were currently playing.

"Yeah, they're usually fun. He says they help us learn to use the Force."

"Do they?"

Amber shrugged, "Don't know. Sometimes I think I feel something, but I'm not sure."

"It will come in time. Especially if you keep trying. They helped me."

"You played them too?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes, when I was your age."

"Where you any good at them?"

Qui-Gon smiled, "No." Amber laughed at that and Qui-Gon thought it could be best sound he had ever heard.

"Maybe Master Yoda's the only one who's good at them," she said.

"It is possible."

Amber laid back, stretching and gazing up at the sky. "I'll keep trying. I do better in here. Maybe because it's my favorite place," she said thoughtfully.

"Why the Room of a Thousand Fountains, little one?"

"Because of the green. I like the plants and the trees. And the water, too. They always smell good to me," the girl said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as if to emphasize her point.

Qui-Gon nodded, "This is my favorite room too."

"Why?"

He thought for a moment then said, "I suppose I like the green as well." Amber smiled at him. Qui-Gon wondered if, like him, she was naturally more attuned to the Living Force. He knew well the natural connection that had always existed between him and other living entities. Even as a small child he had been aware of the easy link to all that surrounded him when he spent time in the Fountain Room or the Temple gardens.

A pleasant silence filled the air. Qui-Gon felt the need to ask her what she knew about her family. He never knew what story she had been told. He was sure she would have asked, as most of the younglings did at one time or another. It would be best if he knew, especially if he was to continue talking with her. But, Qui-Gon found that he was a little afraid of the answer. His curiosity won out, "May I ask why you did not visit your family, Amber?"

"I don't have one. My parents are both dead. A Knight found me and brought me here," the girl said plainly. Qui-Gon was glad that the story did not seem to bother her, but he felt as though someone had stabbed him with a vibroblade. He was dead to her, at least as a parent, and although Qui-Gon had always known that would be the case, it still hurt. Truth be told, it caused him more pain than he had expected.

Bracing himself, Qui-Gon had one more question to ask. One that had haunted him since he had let her go. "Are you happy here with the Jedi? At the Temple?"

Amber sat up, her gaze falling on something unseen off in the distance. An eternity seemed to pass for Qui-Gon, then she finally answered, "Yes. The Temple's my home. My friends are here and my teachers. And, I wouldn't know about the Force if I hadn't been left here," Amber shrugged, "The Jedi are my family."

Qui-Gon was impressed by her maturity, much like he had been with Obi-Wan. A knot uncurled in his stomach that he had not realized was there. Despite the fact that both the Force and Master Yoda had been very clear that she should be trained, he had always feared he had made the wrong choice. The idea that she may have had a better life outside the Order troubled him. The fears of a father were hard to let go.

The Knight felt a small ripple of triumph through the Force. Obi-Wan had found his prize and was heading back their direction. Qui-Gon thought he saw Amber glance back in the direction the young boy had disappeared. "So my young friend, what else do you enjoy doing here at the Temple?"

Qui-Gon was rewarded with an abundance of information. He learned that Amber's other favorite room was the Archives, because of its' wealth of information. She attempted to peruse whatever she got her hands on, but could not understand all of it. The youngster told him that the creche masters had been teaching them to read, but no one had completely conquered the technique just yet. It was just the start of the many classes that would be added more and more to her schedule over the next two years. Qui-Gon also discovered that nerfburgers were her favorite food and phraig was her least favorite. It was a brown grain that the Temple cooks steamed and mixed with seasonal fruits. Qui-Gon had always been fond of it.

Amber had just finished telling him that she and Obi-Wan had recently been placed in Docent Vant's clan in preparation for the start of their formal training, when Obi-Wan came running up. "Found it," he said, tossing the ball to Amber. He sat down in front of the Jedi Knight and his friend.

"Good job," she said, catching the small toy.

Obi-Wan sighed, "It took me a bit to work out how to get up those rocks you hid it in or I would have been back sooner."

The small group settled in and midday passed into early afternoon as the three enjoyed their lively conversation. The two initiates regaled Qui-Gon with their antics in the creche. He found that Yoda had been right. Amber was a bit of a troublemaker and young Kenobi seemed to exacerbate that tendency. Qui-Gon found it all to be highly amusing. He, in turn, retold some of the stories of his youth.

Obi-Wan and Amber had just recovered from a laughing fit, when their clan leader, Master Vant came towards the small gathering. "There you two are. I thought I would find you here," she said smiling at the two youngsters. She looked at Qui-Gon, "Hello Knight Jinn, how are you?"

"I am well Master Vant. And you?" he asked, craning his neck to look at her from his seat on the ground.

"Busy. I am trying to get ahead on some of my other work around the creche, since I only have these two upstarts to look after this week," she smiled at the two initiates and continued, addressing them directly, "And speaking of which, I am sure Knight Jinn has other duties to attend to. Perhaps it is time for you two to return to the creche with me."

Qui-Gon watched as the two initiates' faces fell immediately. The disappointment he could feel radiating off them was only matched by Qui-Gon's own dismay. He was not ready to part from either child, enjoying the time as much as they were. A thought crossed his mind and he looked up at Master Vant, "Actually, I am on sabbatical so I have nothing pressing to take care of. Would it be alright if I took charge of these two the rest of the afternoon?" The Master looked at Qui-Gon in surprise.

Amber and Obi-Wan cast hopeful looks up at Master Vant, bouncing with excitement. She laughed and said, "Well, with faces like that I can hardly say no," turning to Qui-Gon she said, "That would be fine, just have them back by the early evening hours. And you two, behave and mind Knight Jinn."

The two initiates nodded their heads exuberantly. "Yes Master Vant," they said in unison, grinning from ear to ear.

She laughed and began to walk away. "Good luck," she called to Qui-Gon.

* * *

A slight disclaimer: Phraig is a food I found on Wookieepedia and Docent Vant was listed as Obi-Wan's clan master when he was a youngling. I think it was mentioned in the first Jedi Apprentice book, but I found it on Wookieepedia. Thank the Force for that site! : ) So, neither one of those are mine!


	5. Chapter 5

Please read and review if you get a chance! Thanks to all who have reviewed/alerted/added this story as a favorite!

* * *

Days flew by in a new, easy routine. Qui-Gon would go about whatever business he needed to complete in the mornings and the afternoons would be spent with Amber and Obi-Wan. The three wandered the Temple and spent time practicing the beginning katas. He was impressed with both initiates progress, but noticed that they had a tendency to be far too preoccupied with everything that was going on around them. It was good to be aware of one's surroundings, but not at the expense of becoming distracted.

A few afternoons found the trio exploring the world outside the Jedi Temple. The younglings particularly enjoyed these ventures, having only been outside the Temple a handful of times in their short lives. Qui-Gon took them to one of the few sprawling gardens that existed on the city-covered planet. The gardens contained at least one sample of flora or fauna from each world in the Republic, making them an extraordinary sight to see. Qui-Gon even took the two to Didi's Cafe, where they were all entertained by his eccentric old friend, Didi Oddo, the cafe's owner. While Obi-Wan and Amber were both charmed the cafe's proprietor, neither seem sure of the food. Qui-Gon thought this was a reasonable response.

Qui-Gon had enjoyed every minute. He was amazed at how fond he had become of both children. And how quickly. He knew bonds were building between him and the two initiates. He could feel their presence in the back of his mind. There was a comforting feeling to those connections to Obi-Wan and Amber, but the Jedi Knight kept both bonds in check. It was his solution. The rationalization that allowed him to continue to spend time with them. He was not a stupid man. He knew that he could be forced to break the bonds again if they became too strong.

"Master Qui-Gon, did you see that?" Amber asked excitedly, sparing only the shortest of glances back at the Jedi Knight.

Qui-Gon only smiled. Their last day together found the trio at the Holographic Zoo of Extinct Animals. They were currently viewing the vanished snow falcon of Rhinnal. The snow falcon, in the holo, had just swooped down and captured some unfortunate creature that Qui-Gon assumed had become the humongous falcon's dinner. Both initiates had their noses pressed up against the glass, completely enthralled. Tomorrow would see the return of the other Jedi younglings who had spent the previous week visiting with biological family. Obi-Wan and Amber would be returning to their normal schedules. Qui-Gon knew the amount of them he could see them would be cut down drastically, a fact that he was dreading more and more as time marched on.

"Can we see the singing trees before we go?" Obi-Wan asked turning to Qui-Gon. The boy stifled a yawn in an attempt to hide his exhaustion. It had been a long day and the younglings were beginning to show it.

"Yes, but then we must return to the Temple. It is getting late." Obi-Wan nodded and the group made their way down the low-lit halls that glowed a soft blue from the many holos.

They passed numerous long dead creatures, coming to a stop in front of the singing fig tree of Pil Diller, a forested planet located in the Outer Rim. Qui-Gon only allowed them a few minutes, noticing that both Amber and Obi-Wan were beginning to waver on their feet. It was a short train ride to the Temple, but he was starting to question whether or not they would make it that far.

He directed them out of the Zoo and down to the train station. Night had already descended on Coruscant and luckily, they had only a few moments to wait before they boarded. Qui-Gon kept both kids talking as much as possible during their ride, hoping that would keep impending sleep at bay. He was losing the battle. Obi-Wan was snuggling into Qui-Gon's side and Amber's head bobbed as she tried to stay awake. Thankfully, the Temple came into sight and the Knight manuveured both children up and out of their ride.

He got them in the doors and realized that they could go no further. Both looked as though they would drop to the floor if Qui-Gon had not been holding them up. The big Jedi picked them up, one in each arm, and thanked the Force that they were four and not fourteen. Qui-Gon made his way towards the creche, though at a much slower pace than he was accustomed. Both youngsters seemed to have passed out. Obi-Wan knotted his little hand in the Knight's robe, while Amber nestled into Qui-Gon's neck.

Much too soon, he found himself in the creche and was greeted by Docent Vant. She laughed softly at the sight of him, "I see you all had an exciting day."

"A bit too exciting apparently," he whispered, "I'll go lay them down, perhaps they will stay asleep."

Master Vant nodded and pointed to a room just off the main hallway. Qui-Gon entered the darkened room and began searching for their respective beds. He found Amber's first and using the Force, turned the covers down. He laid her gently in the bed, pulling the blankets over her. Qui-Gon readjusted Obi-Wan in his arms. The boy's bed was only a few steps away. The Knight placed the youngling in his bed, tucking the covers around the small body.

"Are we back?" Obi-Wan asked. He looked up at Qui-Gon sleepily.

"Yes, and it's far past time for young Jedi to be asleep," Qui-Gon whispered.

The boy looked disconcerted, his eyes opening a bit wider, "We're not going to see you anymore are we?"

Apparently, Qui-Gon had not been the only one worrying about the future, "You will still see me, just not as much. Your classes will resume now that everyone is returning." Obi-Wan still looked forlorn. Qui-Gon understood completely.

"Maybe you could teach our saber class Master Qui-Gon, then we'd get to see you everyday." The other side of Obi-Wan's bed bounced slightly as another body came to rest on it.

Qui-Gon looked over at Amber, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," she said simply.

He grinned at the comment, sobering quickly when he noticed the serious expressions that graced both small faces, "I cannot teach your saber class. I will be going back out on missions soon." He realized too late that this statement would only make things worse. He sighed.

"We could wait," Obi-Wan offered.

Qui-Gon smiled, "It would take a very long time to learn your saber skills that way. You would be older than me before you mastered everything."

"Wow," Obi-Wan said, eyes big. Qui-Gon threw a mock swipe at the boy while Amber laughed.

"I will see both of you as much as I can. Besides, I still have another week off. We will see each other in your off time, alright?" Qui-Gon looked between both children and was rewarded with small nods, "Now it is time for bed."

The Jedi stood and tucked Obi-Wan in tightly, ruffling the boy's hair. Obi-Wan snuggled down into his covers, almost disappearing. Qui-Gon turned to Amber. "And, as for you..." he said, grabbing and lifting Amber up. He carried the giggling girl over to her bed, covering her back up again. He ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing a batch of strands back from her face.

Amber gathered the blanket up under her chin and looked up at Qui-Gon. "I'm going to miss you," she said quietly.

"I will miss you too, little one. But, we will deal with that when it comes."

"Always in motion the future is," Amber said through a yawn.

"Exactly," Qui-Gon paused then asked, "Master Yoda?" The girl nodded slowly, eyes already closed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. "Sweet dreams," he whispered. Qui-Gon made his way to the door and looking back to watch the two sleeping children for a few moments more, then turned and left.

* * *

Two days had passed since Qui-Gon had been able to see Obi-Wan and Amber. As he had predicted, the two youngling's time had been monopolized by the return of the other initiates and the reinstatement of their schedules. Vacation time was indeed over with. He had heard that today the younglings were taking a tour of the Senate. Qui-Gon had felt traces of excitement though the limited bonds earlier in the day, but the only emotion that had leaked through recently was intense boredom.

As for himself, the Jedi Knight was scrounging for things to do to pass the time. This afternoon found him in his apartment enjoying one of the old, bound books Qui-Gon had acquired during his many missions, one of the few traits he adopted from Master Dooku. Real books were rarely used anymore, but he loved the feel and smell of the aged tomes.

Qui-Gon stretched in his chair, settling in a more comfortable position. While he loved to read, today it was just passing the time until dinner. Tahl had returned to the Temple the previous day and had promptly set about making plans. Mace had even been able to find time in his busy schedule. Well, more accurately, Tahl had told him he would be finding time in his busy schedule. It had been a long while since the three friends had been able to get together all in one place. Qui-Gon was glad Tahl had been so...persuasive. He only wished he had been there to watch.

He was preparing to turn to the next page when Qui-Gon dropped his book. He felt an overwhelming sense of panic, the strength of the emotion opening the bond wide. It was Obi-Wan. He was not feeling anything from Amber. Qui-Gon was out of his chair and halfway to the door before he even realized he was moving. He had to get to them.

The Knight had only made it halfway to the door when it slid open. Mace Windu strode in. "Qui-Gon something has happened," Mace said, taking in the look on his friend's face, "but I see that you already know that."


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, so this is the second update for the day (7/6/10)! If this is the first time you have returned to this story on or after that date, make sure you caught Chapter 5 first, otherwise you may be very confused. I'm really getting into writing this story, so updates may come fast in the next few days.

Thanks to all the reviewers and the favoriters and the alerters! And to Valairy Scot I say isn't that always the way of it? Everything is going swimmingly and then it's off to heck in a hand basket. : )

Some minor references to stuff from "Harbor" is in this story. I do not think it will throw anyone off who has not read the first story, but I just thought I would give everyone a heads up just in case.

Please enjoy dear readers and reviews are love for writers!

* * *

Qui-Gon had not heard one word Mace had said since he walked through the door. He only had one thought, to get to the two people that meant the galaxy to him as quick as possible. Qui-Gon could not fathom why Mace Windu would not let him pass. "Let me go! I have to get to Amber and Obi-Wan," he said fiercely, struggling with his friend. Qui-Gon could feel absolute anguish emanating from the now wide open link to Obi-Wan; it urged him forward.

"Look at me! Qui-Gon," Mace yelled, fighting to hold the larger Jedi back. Qui-Gon finally brought his gaze to meet his friend's, "Qui-Gon, you cannot go to them. You can't-" Mace looked away, but Qui-Gon saw the grief and worry etched on his friend's features.

"What's going on? What happened? Is Obi-Wan-?"

"The boy is fine, Qui-Gon," Mace said. Relief flooded Qui-Gon, but he did not understand why the boy was so distressed.

Then, Qui-Gon realized what Mace had not said. "Where is Amber, Mace?" the Knight asked quietly. Mace Windu did not answer. He only leveled his gaze at Qui-Gon. Appraising him. Qui-Gon's reaction was to bolt for the door, Mace catching him once again.

The next thing Qui-Gon knew he was flying backwards, slamming hard into the wall. He crashed into a wooden table on his way to the ground, shattering a blue vase that had been holding fresh flowers. Blooms and water lay scattered around the big Jedi. Qui-Gon sat slumped in a daze.

His friend crouched down, "I will do that again if you do not calm down."

Qui-Gon glared at the Councilor, but did not move. Mace offered him an arm up, pulling Qui-Gon to his feet. Windu pushed the him into the nearest chair and took a seat opposite.

"Amber is missing," Mace started, watching for any adverse reaction. Qui-Gon remained still, schooling his need to move.

Mace continued when he saw that Qui-Gon was still in control of himself, "She was taken from the Senate building along with another, older initiate. I assume you know the younglings were on a field trip to the Senate today." It was not a question, but Qui-Gon gave a small nod anyway, his face tight.

"An announcement was made to the younglings. We had hoped that someone may have saw something, but there seems to be no witnesses," The Councilor continued. That explained Obi-Wan's reaction. He had just heard the news. Qui-Gon's heart broke for the little boy.

"They are the only abductees?" he asked.

"A padawan was grabbed over a month ago. We think the same group is involved."

"Group?"

Mace sighed heavily, "The Eniminata."

"I have not heard of them."

"No one has. The Council kept it quiet. We thought the first padawan was an isolated incident. We were wrong," Mace held up a hand, stopping Qui-Gon from going on a tirade. Qui-Gon grudgingly sat back in his chair. It would not help Amber to anger his only source of information. He gestured for Mace to continue.

"The Eniminata is an extremest faction based on Coruscant that is obsessed with the Jedi. They hate the Jedi. They believe that we are an abomination because of our ability to access the Force. Their ultimate goal is the downfall of the Jedi Order and," Windu paused, looking at Qui-Gon in sympathy, "we believe they are taking initiates and Force-sensitives in a vain attempt to destroy us. Their aim is to indoctrinate them. Turn our younglings against us, then set them on the attack."

Qui-Gon's mind was racing. He grappled with his anger and despair. The idea that his daughter was with these people threatened to drive him mad. Rage filled his veins when he thought of what they had done to her. Of what they would do to her. The Knight closed his eyes and called on the Force. It was difficult at first. His emotions were too out of control.

Long minutes passed before he found his center. No harm would come to her because he could find her. He would search all of Coruscant if it was necessary. He would find her. A thought flashed through his mind and Qui-Gon glanced at Mace, "Why are you telling me this? The Council has been silent for at least a month."

Tension filled the air. Windu frowned at him, "We have people on the inside, but thus far they have been unable to find the children. We were hoping you could tell us something."

"How would I know anything?" Mace just stared at Qui-Gon, waiting. They knew. A black fury threatened to claim Qui-Gon once more. "You mean Yoda. Yoda hoped I would have access to information," Qui-Gon spat, "Perhaps I would, if he had not bade me sever my bond with Amber."

"He did not know this would happen, Qui-Gon. No one did," Mace scowled at him, "And are you trying to tell me that you have not formed another bond? That you have not forged bonds with both younglings?"

He looked away from Mace. The Councilor sighed, "It does not matter now Qui-Gon. None of this matters. The only thing of any significance is finding those three children."

Qui-Gon's anger subsided. He knew what his friend said was true, but that would not be of any help. "The bond is not strong enough. I kept it from growing. I did not want to sever it again," Qui-Gon admitted. He put his face in his hands, rubbing. He tried to think. Tried to fight the rising panic.

The Knight heard his friend get up from his seat and move towards him. Mace knelt in front of Qui-Gon and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Try. Just try, Qui-Gon. Perhaps you can see more than you think."

Qui-Gon sighed and nodded. He sat up slowly, closing his eyes and opening up to the Force. He felt Obi-Wan first, now a shining beacon at the back of his mind. The boy seemed to have calmed slightly, but Qui-Gon could feel how worked up he still was. He pushed that away, blocking it out for the moment.

He sunk further into the Force, completely submerging himself. His bond with Amber was stronger than he would have originally guessed. It was only a pinprick compared to the other link, but it blazed brightly. At first, Qui-Gon felt nothing, just as he had earlier. Gradually, he became more aware of something that was leaking through. The feeling threatened to stop Qui-Gon's heart. Gut-wrenching, unbridled terror lay on the other side of the bond.

This was the second time Qui-Gon felt that amount of fear from Amber. The first was a memory from the night her mother had been killed, when Amber was only an infant. The scene had been sent through their link, when it first opened. Qui-Gon pushed further, trying to see what she saw. Even a glimpse could tell them where she was hidden.

Amber's fear was blurring her presence and connection to the Force. He did not want to break into her mind. That would only make things worse. Qui-Gon reemerged from the depths of the Force, taking a deep breath. He could only shake his head at Mace. The hope in his friend's eyes dimmed. Qui-Gon lowered his gaze, feeling absolutely lost.


	7. Chapter 7

"You do not have to babysit me."

"Don't I?" Tahl asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Qui-Gon ignored her. He had decided in the last few hours that his friend knew him entirely too well. She had refused to leave him alone, even for a second.

Mace had stayed for awhile after Tahl's appearance, but was called away to an emergency Council meeting. They assumed it was related to the kidnappings and Mace had promised to return when it ended.

That had been hours ago. Darkness held Coruscant in its' grip once again as afternoon passed into evening. Qui-Gon stared out the window wondering where Amber was in the vast cityscape. He wondered if she was cold. If she was hungry. He could feel that she was scared and that tore at him more and more as the minutes ticked by.

Tahl gathered Qui-Gon's hand in hers, squeezing ever so slightly. Qui-Gon had always been surprised at how soft and smooth Tahl's skin was. Qui-Gon's own was calloused and course due to the hours of training and overall hard life of a Jedi. Tahl had experienced every bit as much as Qui-Gon and yet, she still managed to avoid the tell-tale signs.

She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it gently, "It will be alright, Qui-Gon."

"You do not know that," he whispered.

"She's strong and stubborn, just like her father. She will be fine."

Qui-Gon looked at her, confused, "You've never met her."

The other Knight shrugged as if this fact was of no consequence. "No, but I have met you. If that child has just a fraction of you in her then she will have enough of those two traits for five beings, let alone one," she smirked, winking at him. Tahl had hit her mark, because Qui-Gon found that he was smiling.

The moment was short lived. Qui-Gon's door slid open, revealing Mace. The man looked ashen and horribly weary. Obviously, the news was not good. Mace crossed the room and collapsed into an overstuffed, green chair. Qui-Gon and Tahl waited as their friend gathered himself.

"We received information on the location of one of the younglings. A team made was dispatched, but it was too late. The Eniminata had already fled. There was no sign of Amber or the other youngling but," Mace paused, looking between Tahl and Qui-Gon.

"What is it, Mace?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We found the padawan's body," Mace said, barely above a whisper. Tahl gripped Qui-Gon's hand tighter, as if the gesture would keep him calm and anchored to the couch. He simply turned his head, looking back out the window. The blackness of the night seemed to seep into the room, threatening to consume his heart.

* * *

Midnight found Qui-Gon still sitting in the same spot on his well-wore couch. Tahl and Mace had left sometime in the late evening hours. Tahl had told him not to do anything brash, but he was not sure what his friend thought he would do. He had no information, no place to start. There was nothing he could do.

He desperately wanted to act. To storm out into the night and scour the city until he found her. He had asked Mace to put him on the team that was involved in the investigation, but was told that this was a Council matter and that Mace could not mandate such an appointment.

Qui-Gon had stopped talking then, afraid he would say something he would regret later. Or worse, something he felt no remorse for saying. Mace was not the enemy. Even the Jedi Council was not Qui-Gon's enemy. They were following procedure just as expected.

After his friends left, Qui-Gon had wore a track in his carpet due to restless pacing. He spent hours planning and re-planning every possible course of action, but Qui-Gon ended right back where he started, at an absolute loss. Every cell in his body screamed for him to move, but hopelessness had started to slowly trickle into every part of him.

It was so unlike him and he hated the feeling. But he could not stop it. He had collapsed back onto the sofa then, blocking everything out. That had been awhile ago. He stared out at glittering Coruscant. No thoughts passed through his mind; there was only silence.

And then, there was a light knock on his door. Qui-Gon slowly swung his head to the side, glaring at it. More than likely it was Tahl coming to check on him again. He decided to ignore it. Moments passed and he thought he would be left in peace.

More raps sounded at the door and the Knight pushed up off the couch. Qui-Gon stormed over to the entrance and activated the door. It slid open. He was surprised to see no one in the hall. He looked to the left and to the right. Nothing.

He was about to close the door, when something knocked against him, causing the Knight to stumble a few steps backwards. Something had attached itself to his legs.

Qui-Gon looked down and sighed, "Obi-Wan."

The boy did not say a word. He just stood there with a death-grip on Qui-Gon's left leg. He knelt down, unwrapping the youngling's arms only to have them reattach to his neck once the Knight was at eye level. Taken aback by the unexpected move, Qui-Gon was unsure of what to do. Instinct told him to embrace the boy and he did so, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"It's alright," Qui-Gon said gently,

Obi-Wan shook his head violently and Qui-Gon suddenly became aware of dizzying amount of emotion radiating from the boy. It was a curious mix of panic, fear and sadness. He had muted both links after Mace had revealed the fate of the first padawan. He had not wished to deal with his own emotions let alone someone else's.

"Amber's gone Master Qui-Gon," the boy sobbed.

"I know," he whispered, rubbing circles over Obi-Wan's back.

"Th-they said some bad people took her," the youngling shook in Qui-Gon's arms, "Please don't make me go back to my bed. It's lonely in there."

Qui-Gon's heart broke for his small friend and he squeezed the boy tighter. "You are not going anywhere, little one," he said. He needed to contact the creche, certain they had no idea Obi-Wan was missing. It would be complete chaos if his bed was found empty, especially now. Actually, Qui-Gon was shocked that the boy had even made it out of the creche. He assumed the masters were probably on a heightened alert. This train of thought made Qui-Gon think of something else.

"How did you find me little one?" The boy had never been to Qui-Gon's quarters.

"I don't know. I just wanted to find you and I came here," Obi-Wan said miserably.

The Knight nodded. The youngling did not know it, but he had tracked the older Jedi's Force Signature, using their bond. He tried to detach Obi-Wan long enough to make the call, but that was not going to happen, so he picked the boy up and grabbed his comlink.

Docent Vant answered. The Master sounded relieved that Qui-Gon was taking charge of Obi-Wan. The boy had apparently been inconsolable since receiving the news. She was at a loss and hoped the Knight would have better luck. Qui-Gon ended the call and moved to the couch, settling back in with Obi-Wan now in tow. He pulled down the cover that was draped over the back of the sofa and wrapped it around the youngster.

He continued to rub the boy's back and gradually Obi-Wan's grip lessened as he began to calm down. It took awhile, but finally the boy detached himself from Qui-Gon and sat on the big Jedi's lap.

"There now," Qui-Gon said, wiping away the tears that still lingered on the boy's cheeks. Obi-Wan looked exactly how he felt, absolutely wretched.

"When is she coming back?"

Qui-Gon did not know what to say. He wished to avoid upsetting Obi-Wan further, but he did not want to lie to him. "I do not know, Obi-Wan."

The youngling only nodded as if he had expected such an answer. The child laid his head on Qui-Gon's chest and sighed miserably. "Is she going to be OK?" Obi-Wan asked in a murmur, his voice utterly lifeless.

Qui-Gon ran his hand over Obi-Wan's auburn hair, fighting back his own tears. This mess was threatening to claim a fourth victim and Qui-Gon could not stand it any longer. He would not allow this to happen. Regardless of what the Council said, he would find his daughter.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said fiercely, as he pulled Obi-Wan closer to him.

* * *

The uncalled for mix of surprise and alarm coming from Obi-Wan woke Qui-Gon the next morning. Both had fallen asleep on the sofa. He looked at the boy and around the room for the source of the boy's sudden disquiet. Obi-Wan looked very pale, but otherwise nothing seemed to be amiss.

Obi-Wan looked at the Knight, eyes wide. "Master Qui-Gon, I just-" the boy started, but the sound of someone barging through the door distracted both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"We think they have taken them off planet," Mace Windu said.

Qui-Gon bolted into a sitting position, adjusting Obi-Wan on his lap, "Where?"

"Lirra. It's in the Outer Rim."

He set Obi-Wan down on the couch and stood, "I am coming with you."

"Qui-Gon, I-"

"I am going with or without the Council's mission, Mace."

The two stared at each other for a long moment. "Fine, we leave in an hour," Mace said, then turned and left.

Qui-Gon flew around his apartment. He grabbed at whatever he thought he might need, packing quickly. He was digging through his closet for his survival pack when he felt a pull on his tunic.

"Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said.

He had forgot the boy was still here. "Not now, Obi-Wan," he said, his head still in the closet.

"But-"

"Obi-Wan, I have to leave soon. They think they know where Amber is and I-."

"But that man was wrong."

Qui-Gon stopped moving. He turned and looked at the boy, "What?"

"Amber's still here Master Qui-Gon."

The Knight shook his head sadly at the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can't know that, Obi-Wan," he said quietly.

The boy stood his ground, staring intently at the Knight, "But, she just told me."


	8. Chapter 8

Qui-Gon stared at the boy, unsure if he could have actually heard what he thought he had. Obi-Wan's gaze did not waver.

"Did you say she told you?"

Obi-Wan nodded, then scrunched up his face in thought, "Well, more like showed me."

He had never heard of younglings having bonds with each other, but that was exactly what Obi-Wan was describing. Qui-Gon's mind was racing. He did not believe such a thing was even possible. As he pondered the possibility, a memory came to the forefront of his mind.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon asked slowly, "when you and Amber were playing Yoda's game, why was it neither of you could hide the ball from the other?"

"Because we see what the other is doing sometimes," Obi-Wan shrugged, as if this was completely normal.

Bonds were varied. There were instances were a link seemed almost instantaneous, as Qui-Gon himself well knew from experience. But normally, they depended greatly on the amount of work put into it and how open the two individuals were with each other. A weak bond would allow someone to sense the presence of the other at a relatively close range and perhaps allow very minimal communication. Strong links, however, could allow for extensive communication and the ability to track the other person from much longer distances.

If Amber could send images to Obi-Wan, their bond must be strong. But it sounded as though neither had learned how to control it.

The Jedi Knight had to admit that it would explain a lot, but there would be time to sort this out later. Right now, he needed to find out if what Obi-Wan said was true. Because if it was, a whole group of Knights were heading to an Outer Rim world for no reason.

"What makes you think Amber is still here?"

"I saw the park you took us to the other day."

"Did you see anything else?"

The youngster nodded, "Yes Master Qui-Gon."

"Anything before this morning?"

Obi-Wan's bright blue eyes seemed cloud over. "No. Nothing Amber meant to send anyways," the boy paused, looking away from the Knight, "I-I know how scared she is. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't say anything back."

Qui-Gon sighed, "Amber's fear was blocking her connection to the Force." He had run across it yesterday afternoon when Mace had asked him to try to locate her though their limited bond.

"The Force?"

"Yes, it-" he stopped, realizing that the boy had no idea that the Force was even involved. Qui-Gon had never explained bonds to a youngling. Most of the initiates he worked with were older and already knew. "Obi-Wan, you know all these things because you share a link with Amber through the Force."

"Like the one I have with you?"

He looked at the boy, floored. Obi-Wan was full of surprises today. "You know?"

The initiate nodded, "I felt it for the first time yesterday. It's different though."

"It is new," he paused for a moment to think then said, "Obi-Wan, I need you to show me what you saw?"

"But, I don't know how," the boy said, apprehensively.

"You have been taught basic meditation right?" Obi-Wan nodded and Qui-Gon continued, "Then all you have to do is mediate on what you saw. I can do the rest."

"But, what if I can't-" the boy started, but stopped halfway through. He refused to look at the Knight. Qui-Gon could feel his fear. Obi-Wan was afraid of failing him. And, of failing his friend.

He pulled the boy closer to him and gently turned Obi-Wan's face toward him, "You will do fine, Obi-Wan. I have faith in you and so does Amber. Now, are you ready?"

Obi-Wan's response was to kneel on the floor and close his eyes. Qui-Gon smiled and followed suit. He slipped easily into the Force, his new found purpose giving him the focus he had lacked the previous evening. It took Obi-Wan a little longer. He sent waves of encouragement along their link and gradually the youngling drifted deep enough down for Qui-Gon to reach him. He began to feel along the bond. He proceeded at a slow pace, unsure of how strong it actually was. His doubt was unfounded. The Knight was amazed at how strong the bond already was.

The first thing Qui-Gon noticed on entering Obi-Wan's mind was how calm the boy had become. He had been a bundle of nerves just minutes before. The Knight sent his feelings of pride to the boy before he began searching. He did not have to wait long; the youngling led him right to what he was seeking.

Qui-Gon saw flashes of Coruscant, all imprinted with Amber's unmistakeable Force-signature. He recognized the Senate building and its interior, the architecture very distinct. There were images of the surrounding areas. The structures gleaming in yesterday's afternoon sun. Qui-Gon saw a grimy room lit only by a small lumen globe. A tall, shadowy figure stood in a darkened corner. Qui-Gon could not see their face.

Next was a view of The Works at night. The Works was the industrial area of Coruscant. It was also adjacent to the Senate District. The stacks and emissions of factory after factory rose against the night sky, illuminated by a multitude of artificial lights. The vantage point seemed set at a very low level of The Works. It was not one of the better sections of Coruscant; a fact that disturbed the Jedi greatly.

Finally, he saw the enormous garden center he had taken the children to less than a week ago. The sun was just peeking over the eastern horizon, indicating morning. He saw the intricately decorated main archway that visitors passed under to enter. He saw the rows of trees and plants that were strategically placed at the beginning of the path, designed to attract the gazes of passerby.

But, more important than all this, Qui-Gon saw an unassuming billboard displaying a news crawl set off to the side. This fact would have been unimportant, except that at that particular moment it was flashing the time and date. The time was 0519 and the date was today.

The last two images were extremely short glimpses, one of a large tree with yellow foliage and a metal corridor with pipes running along the ceiling. He never did see the other initiate that had disappeared.

Qui-Gon withdrew from Obi-Wan's mind. It took a moment for the Knight to readjust. He took a breath and released the Force, opening his eyes.

Obi-Wan was looking at him expectantly, "Did you see it?" Qui-Gon nodded. The boy fidgeted, unable to wait for the Knight to respond, "Now what?"

"Now we stop Master Windu from embarking on a wild bantha chase," he said as he stood, heading for the door. Obi-Wan was hot on his heels.

* * *

So, I still own nothing of Star Wars and still make no money. All of it belongs to Mr. Lucas, including that wild bantha chase comment from Episode III.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys make me smile when I see a one! : ) Please let me know what you think about this next chapter/the story on the whole.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you lost your mind?" Mace Windu asked fiercely. Grabbing Qui-Gon's elbow, the man steered them even further away from the gathered group of Jedi who were preparing to leave for the Outer Rim. "You want me to believe that the boy has communicated with another youngling? That he knows better than fully grown Jedi Knights who have managed to infiltrate the Eniminata?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said.

"It is not possible, Qui-Gon. You know that. Younglings do not have bonds with each other."

"I saw what he saw, Mace. The images had Amber's Force-signature attached to them. Clearly, they are not memories from Obi-Wan. And besides, you and I both know neither youngling should have knowledge of The Works, especially what it looks like at night. They hardly leave the Temple during daytime hours, let alone after dark."

He watched as his friend shook his head, sadly. Mace's voice and features both softened, "Qui-Gon, I know this is hard for you, but you must not allow your feel-"

"I am perfectly capable of keeping my emotions in check, Mace. I am telling you the truth," Qui-Gon answered calmly. He had known before starting this conversation that it would be an uphill battle. Mace had not disappointed him.

His friend shook his head, "I saw you yesterday, and you were not even close to being in control. You were broken when I left you last night. And now, you are grasping at even the tiniest of possibilities. Have you even thought about the fact that you both care a lot about the girl. That it is clouding your judgement. The other missing youngling was not in any of the visions, yet they were taken together. Do you not find that odd?"

Qui-Gon had in fact found that strange, but it did not change anything. "I do not know where the other initiate is, but this is not wishful thinking on my or Obi-Wan's part. I know she is here, Mace." The Councilor just stared at him with pity. Qui-Gon gave a world-weary sigh. He would have had much better luck talking at one of the numerous starfighters parked in the Temple's hangar bay.

"I am sorry, Qui-Gon. We are still going," Mace paused and squeezed Qui-Gon's shoulder in an attempt at comfort, "and I believe we will find your daughter there. The only question is are you coming with us?"

"No," he answered flatly.

With that, Mace walked towards the loaded transport. The group boarded the ship as the engines warmed. Obi-Wan, who had been sitting on a storage container off to the side, hurried over to Qui-Gon's side. The two stood silently, watching the transport begin to take off.

"They didn't believe you."

Qui-Gon glanced at him, "Do you feel anything?"

"No, Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan paused for a second, looking up at the big Jedi, "It just feels cold."

He only nodded. They were running out of time. Thrusters fired, blowing hot exhaust at the Knight and his young companion. The older model ship lifted off the platform, banged up silver plating flashing the the warm sunlight. They felt as much as heard the engines, then the transport was gone.

* * *

He left Obi-Wan back at the creche, much to the boy's disgruntlement. He was reluctant to leave the boy, but for the youngling's safety, Obi-Wan would not be able to accompany the Jedi further. They would still need the ability to get in touch however, so he supplied the boy with a comlink to use in case he sensed something new. It also gave the initiate a sense of duty, which was good. He had the boy hide the comlink in his belt, knowing the creche masters would confiscate it if it was discovered.

Qui-Gon then made his way to the Jedi Archives, finding a quiet, removed space among the towering stacks of holobooks. If he was to find Amber, he would need to know more about the garden's layout. The Archives held a seemingly endless collection of knowledge and, as he had hoped, blueprints for the many important structures scattered around Coruscant.

Some searching awarded him with the map he was looking for. Of all the images Obi-Wan had shown him, Qui-Gon felt that the last, short glimpses he had seen would be most helpful. The tree with yellow leaves he knew. It was an Indyup tree native to the Mid-Rim planet, Ithor. As a padawan, he had been sent on a diplomatic mission to the planet. The trees were everywhere and something the Ithor was known for. The only Indyup trees Qui-Gon had ever seen on Coruscant was a small grove located in the northwest quadrant of the city garden. The designs that were used to plot the arrangement of the various plants and trees showed that they were indeed the only representatives.

All that was left to find was the metal corridor and Qui-Gon had no idea where to begin. A durasteel hall with pipes running along the ceiling was not something he had run across in his many visits. He had already exhausted three different sources, when he became aware of another person coming toward him.

"If you have come to show me how irrational I am being, you can turn right around and go back the way you came," he announced to the newcomer.

"You have always been irrational, Qui-Gon. But, if you continue with that attitude, I will be loath to help you find what you seek," Tahl shot back, grabbing one of his discarded holobooks as she sat opposite him. She accessed the information and began to shift through it.

Qui-Gon blinked at her, "What?"

"I spoke to Knight Windu and he informed me of your conversation," she replied without looking up, "I told him that I would come help you."

"I do not think this is what he had in mind."

"No, it's not," she answered quietly, finally making eye contact, "But, I trust your judgement. If you say Amber is here, then she is here."

Qui-Gon smiled. He reached across the table and touched Tahl's hand, "Thank you."

They were still for a moment, then Tahl removed her hand from under his."We are wasting time," Tahl said, brusquely, "What do you know and what do you need to know?"

He described what Obi-Wan had showed him and told her what else he was trying to find. Tahl only nodded at the end and the two Jedi began their search for the unidentified passageway. Because they still did not know what exactly they were hunting for, another hour of scouring holobooks and data files turned up nothing.

Qui-Gon sat back, rubbing his eyes, "We need to know more about that hallway."

Tahl sat quietly for a moment. She tapped her chin with a long index finger, thinking. "Perhaps you missed something the first time. Look again at the vision, now that you have time to really consider what you are seeing."

It was worth a try. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, visualizing the corridor. He saw the same darkened, durasteel stretch of hall, but this time he noticed more detail. There were thin lines of rust that ran down the walls. The rust appeared to be caused by water, which he now saw pooled on the stone floor, trapt in numerous indentations. Qui-Gon turned his attention to the ceiling. At first all he saw were the pipes, but then he became aware of something else. Gnarled and tangled, the roots of the many plants and trees were interspersed between the many pipelines, some even wrapping around the endless, metal tubes.

"The irrigation system," he said suddenly, eyes flying open. Tahl immediately began looking for any blueprints regarding that particular framework.

"Found it," she announced, putting the information between them, "It looks like the whole system is underground."

"Access points?"

Tahl put in their search and the map highlighted the entryways with little, blue dots, "A few dozen."

"In the northwest quadrant?"

"Three."

He nodded, "At least that narrows it down. What about the passageways?"

"Complex in the extreme. There's a multitude of halls and rooms, most seem to crisscross each other. It would be almost impossible to navigate without getting lost."

"Well, that's why I will have the map."

"And what? Are you going to stop at every corner and address your map? Perhaps you can ask an Eniminata follower for directions as they happen by. I am sure they would be happy to tell you which path you need to take," she muttered dryly.

Qui-Gon folded his arms and sighed. He had to admit she was right. He would need to concentrate on what was coming at him, not trying to find his way like some tourist lost in a new city. He glanced back at Tahl, who was messing with the blueprint, "What are you doing?"

"Downloading the map to my datapad. I am going to be your eyes."

Qui-Gon just smiled at her. Tahl finished the transfer while he gathered the other materials and placed them in the allocated receptacle. Together they exited the Archives, striding towards the Temple Tech Center to get what equipment would be required for their undertaking. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's alarm moments before his comlink signaled. He stopped abruptly, digging for the device.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Master Qui-Gon," the boy cried, "something's wrong!"

* * *

If you have the time and made it this far, please leave a review! : )


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** This one is a bit on the short side, but the next chapter will probably be longer. So, I think it evens out. : ) Thanks so much to all the reviewers from the last chapter! Hopefully you all enjoy this next little bit.

In other news, I believe there are about three or four more chapters left in this story. I am planning a third installment in this series of stories most likely involving some sort of Temple intrigue/shenanigans with Obi-Wan, Amber and their friends - minus our good buddy Qui-Gon. I am developing ideas as far as what aspects of life at the Jedi Temple to explore and all that good stuff. So, if there is anything one of you fine fanfic readers would like to see or think would be interesting drop a few lines in the review box or send me a message.

I am also thinking I will do a companion piece of sorts to the third story that will be set at about the same time period, but really not necessarily part of the "Harbor" series story line. Mostly, it is because I want to write a story with Qui-Gon and Tahl! So, if all goes as planned, I will be writing two seperate stories at the same time and it will be up to you, dear readers, to check out one or both or none.

And with that short update, on with the story! : ) Please leave a review if you get a chance!

* * *

The two Knights rushed towards the creche. Late afternoon sunshine poured in through the large windows that lined the corridor, bathing the floor in a warm, golden glow. Qui-Gon swallowed the panic he could feel bubbling up inside. He had no idea what was wrong, but from the sound of Obi-Wan's voice, it was decidedly not good. Rounding a corner, they started down the hall. The Jedi never made it to the entrance. Qui-Gon was tackled by Obi-Wan, who flew out of the creche like an out of control projectile.

"I knew you were close," the boy exclaimed, breathlessly. Qui-Gon staggered slightly, catching the boy. After regaining his balance, he knelt down to be eye level with the initiate. Obi-Wan continued undeterred, "Master Qui-Gon, I can't feel Amber anymore!" For the second time in one day, Obi-Wan appeared horribly pale. The youngling was close to hysterics.

"What are you talking about little one?"

"There's nothing there to feel. I've felt her the whole time she's been gone, but now it's just dark. Amber's always been there, Master Qui-Gon. I can't-" the boy trailed off. Obi-Wan was taking very short breaths and Qui-Gon was starting to fear the initiate would pass out.

"Obi-Wan, you need to breathe." The boy attempted to take a few deep breaths and was somewhat successful.

Qui-Gon placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Everything is going to be all right. We know where Amber is and I am leaving right now to get her. Obi-Wan, please look at me," the child did as he was asked, "Everything will be fine. I need you to stay here and be calm. I cannot be worried about you while I am searching."

"Yes Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said steadily. The initiate had managed to find some semblance of control.

Qui-Gon cupped the boy's face in his hands, "I will bring her back, little one. I promise." Obi-Wan nodded. The big Jedi offered him a small smile, "Now, you need to get back to the creche. I will find you as soon as I get back." Without warning, Obi-Wan hugged Qui-Gon tightly then turned, walking toward the creche.

"He thinks a lot of you," Tahl said, quietly.

"The feeling is mutual," he stood, watching the boy as he disappeared, "We need to go."

* * *

What Obi-Wan had said disturbed Qui-Gon. It could mean one of two things. Amber might be unconscious, because if she was simply asleep, the boy would still sense her presence. The other possibility was one the Jedi Knight refused to entertain even for a moment. He knew in his heart that if something had happened, he would know despite their restricted bond.

"You still with me?" Tahl's voice sounded in his ear. They had stopped briefly at the Temple Tech Center, picking up an earpiece for Qui-Gon and a few other gadgets that would help amplify the com-signal underground.

"Yes," he whispered. He could only see patches of sunlight as the last rays poured between glittering buildings. Qui-Gon was making his way through the darkened garden. He stayed off the path, moving quietly as he used the trees and bushes for cover. More than likely, the surface was being watched just as closely as the irrigation system.

"Good, because you are close to the first entrance." Tahl was in a skycar, discretely parked a few blocks away. She had put a tracker on his belt to help her see where he was in relation to the map they had found in the Archives. It seemed to be working because Qui-Gon could see the cluster of yellow trees up ahead.

He stopped just before the first line of trees. One of three entry points was right in front of him, "Any idea where the control panel is?"

"Hold on," Tahl said. He could hear the faint sound of tapping as she looked through the blueprint, "Apparently the center tree is a fake. The panel is right in the center. There should be a knot you can press to access it."

Qui-Gon reached out to the Force. He sensed only the living plants and trees around him. There was no immediate threat, but he could feel the darkness that lurked below his feet. Blending in with the ever lengthening shadows, he crossed the small stretch of empty grass. He saw the bump before he reached the imposter Indyup tree, pressing it as he came to a stop. Just as Tahl had said, part of the fake bark slid to the side, revealing a control panel that would have been found near any normal door.

"What is the access code?" he asked. Tahl fed him the numbers. There was a pause. Then, the space behind the tree opened, revealing a dark, square hole in the ground.

"There is a bit of a drop, but it is not too deep," Tahl advised.

"Right."

"Qui-Gon, please be careful."

"Always." He heard Tahl snort in disbelief through the earpiece. With that, he jumped in.


	11. Chapter 11

OK, so I'm going to make this into two chapters. Partly because it got really long and partly because the second part is giving me fits! lol. I hope the first part turned out alright, these next updates have proven to be particularly hard to write. Please let me know what you all think!

* * *

The small drop turned out to be much deeper than Qui-Gon had anticipated. Never the less, he landed without a sound, hand straying to the hilt of his lightsaber. No one was near, but the Knight could now sense the presence of others up ahead. He was not alone.

Qui-Gon took in his surroundings with mild surprise. The hall was an identical mate to the one Obi-Wan had showed him. But this was not the dank, rusted out corridor he had been expecting. Obviously newer than his desired destination, the metal of the walls had a soft sheen to them. Recessed lighting proceeded him down the passage. It was a stark contrast to the dark corridor, lit only by a haphazard array of glow rods he had seen earlier.

"Do you have any idea how you will locate her or are you just making this up as you go along?" Tahl asked dryly.

Qui-Gon ignored her, slipping into the Force. He did, in fact, have an idea. Or at least a working theory. It was unfortunate that he had slowed the growth of the bond he had with Amber over the last week or so. He had thought he was protecting himself and his daughter. As it turned out, his precautions only served to be agonizingly ironic. The bond would have been as strong as the one he shared with Obi-Wan and it would have been simple to track Amber.

Obi-Wan had been right when he said she seemed to just disappear. If he concentrated, Qui-Gon could touch that void too. He was banking on that fact. Darkness seemed to exude from the walls that surrounded him. He could feel it all around, nauseatingly thick in the air. He skimmed over the dark and after a few seconds noticed the small, but glaring hole.

"I need to head southwest," he spoke quietly, hoping Tahl would be able to hear him.

"Head down the passage and make a right as soon as you can."

He moved as quickly as he dared, pausing periodically to listen for any unwanted passerby. He continued to reach out to Amber, sending comforting waves through the Force. Qui-Gon had expected his attempts to bounce off the void and was confused when they just seemed to disappear. The first turn came rather quickly, followed by a series of quick rights and lefts. More than once he thought he had went around in circles.

Frustration was beginning to fray his patience. A disturbance in the Force stopped him from making his next scheduled turn into a room. He peeked around the corner, retreating back quickly.

"Tahl, I cannot go this way," he whispered.

"Do not be stubborn, this is the quickest way."

He began walking back the way he came, "A room of at least fifty men does not a quick way make."

"Ah. Hold on," she paused only for an instant, "Take a left now. There seems to be a large room with multiple exit points. The fourth doorway leads to a passage that cuts across the system diagonally. It looks like a main drag, so be cautious."

The room was pitch black, but thanks to the Force, his eyes to adjusted quickly. Qui-Gon found the door he needed. A hall, that appeared cavernous compared to the others, awaited him on the other side. The blank space where Amber should be was getting stronger and easier to trace. He was getting closer.

Soon Qui-Gon heard voices coming near. Two humanoids were strolling towards him. The Knight ducked into the closest room, listening in on their conversation.

"...lil' nightmare bit me earlier. Paid for that mistake though," one man sneered while his companion chuckled. The first man continued, "The rat'll pay even more if she don't break soon."

"I think that one's more trouble than she's worth. We already got one away."

"Barely. Those fraggin' Jedi found out about the Outer Rim. Had to change plans," the first muttered.

"Where'd they take the other brat?"

"Dunno, Rhane won't tell nobody. Figures there's a sneak somewhere."

"Really? I bet it's Prellon he always seem to b-" The voices trailed off as the two men turned a corner.

Qui-Gon peaked his head out. There was no one else in the vicinity. It sounded as though the other initiate had been on his way to the Outer Rim as Mace's source had said, but rescue was still unlikely. He was also disturbed by the way they talked about Amber. He continued on. His pace was much faster than before, spurred on by the men's words. The hall ended in a right turn. He took it.

Qui-Gon had gone only a little farther when he noticed a sharp slope down, "I think we are getting somewhere Tahl."

"Where did you go?"

"What?"

"I cannot see...on...map...-Gon?"

"Tahl?" All he heard was static. It appeared he was on his own.

The further down he went the older the corridor appeared. He seemed to be in the original irrigation system. The recessed lighting was replaced by glow rods. Familiar rust lines began popping up on the walls he passed. The Knight could see his breath swirl away in thin wisps. The temperature had dropped drastically.

Finally, the now stone floor leveled out and ended in another hall. He had to choose, left or right. He closed his eyes, reaching out along the bond to his daughter, sending another comforting ripple through the Force. This time it did not disappear. It was caught. Their bond had felt muddled before she had been taken, as if it was clogged. Now, the link was the clearest it had been since he had severed the original bond. It allowed a terribly weak tendril to be sent back. Qui-Gon's legs felt like water as the ripple washed over him. It was Amber and she was to his right.

He ran as fast as he could, now feeling the pain his child was in. His booted feet splashed in the small puddles on the floor. The noise echoed through the passageway. After what seemed to be an eternity, Qui-Gon spilled into a wide open space. The ceiling was shockingly high. Glow rods lined the walls, providing a minimal amount of illumination. Suffering choked the Force in this room. Some of it was Amber's, but a majority was the remnants of past tortures.

He ran to the far end of the space, knowing he would find the youngling there. He stopped before he reached her, not wanting to frighten her.

"Amber?" he called softly.

The child did not move. She was curled into a tiny ball, facing the wall. Qui-Gon could feel how weak she was. He was no healer, but he knew she had at least a few fractured ribs, making it painful for her to breathe. As he looked her over, a horrific quake rocked the small frame. The child was freezing. He knelt down. Placing a hand on her back, he sent healing waves to the damaged body.

"Little one," Qui-Gon said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Ma-ma-master Qu-" was all she managed between chattering teeth.

Gently, he lifted the girl into his arms. It was not gentle enough. Amber moaned, curling into the Jedi's warmth. She clung to his robes, holding on for dear life. Sweet relief flowed through their bond. The strength of the emotions widening the link further.

"I've got you," he mumbled, kissing the sweaty forehead. Apparently, she had a fever as well. He stood and said, "Let's go home."

Qui-Gon never got the chance to take one step towards the exit. He felt the warning too late. Something slammed into the Jedi Knight sending him crashing to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter kicked my butt! I hope it turned out alright. Thank you again to all the kind readers and reviewers! I'd love to know what you guys think of this new chapter, so if you've made it this far, please leave a few words in the review box! : )

* * *

The cold stone ground came hard and fast. Qui-Gon did everything he could to protect Amber from the fall, but the youngling was ejected from his arms, landing heavily a few meters away. He faired no better. Qui-Gon's head slammed into the unyielding floor, leaving the Knight dazed. When he looked up to see who or what had attacked him, he found himself staring at the end of a green lightsaber.

"Qui-Gon Jinn. It has been a long time," the man said, a contemptuous smile on his face.

"Ty." he said in disbelief.

"I do not answer to that name anymore."

This was not surprising. The being he saw before him was barely a shadow of the young man Qui-Gon had known. Ty Manchu was a Jedi Padawan, a year younger than Qui-Gon. The boy had been a promising student, quick to learn and skilled with a lightsaber. The two were in the same saber class as Senior Padawans. Not more than ten years ago, Ty and his master had vanished during one of their missions. A search had been conducted, but not a trace was found. Both had been presumed dead.

This man was taller and much sturdier. The once mirthful green eyes now filled with hate. The curly, blond locks had completely disappeared. A scar now ran from the top of Ty's head to his neck, cutting across his face. There was little resemblance, but it was Ty.

"Perhaps the name Rhane would suit you better?"

Rhane smirked, "Very perceptive Jedi. I am the leader of the Eniminata, otherwise known as Corran Rhane. One of my many aliases."

"You have done this? Killed and tortured younglings, why?" Qui-Gon demanded, despite his precarious position. He could not believe someone who had trained as a Jedi for so many years could be capable of such atrocities.

"I realized what the Jedi were after I was left abandoned on Roalia. My Master rejected me and I was left there to die. Cast aside by the only family I had ever known. Do you know what it's like to be deserted? Thrown away like yesterday's garbage?" Rhane spat.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "You were not forgotten. Multiple teams were dispatched, but found nothing, not even your Master."

Rhane continued on, as though Qui-Gon had not spoke, "Of course you would not know such feelings. You are Qui-Gon Jinn. Picked at a young age by the great Master Dooku and a favorite of Yoda's. They would have scoured the galaxy to find you. But, the rest of us. The less favored. For years I tortured myself, trying to be the best. To live up to the unattainable expectations of my Master and the Order. I received nothing when I reached my goals, but if I failed..." The man trailed off, lost in the past.

Reaching for his lightsaber, Qui-Gon realized that it was missing. It now hung on Rhane's belt, probably taken in the few short seconds it had taken for the Knight to come to his senses. His head was still hazy and he was beginning to suspect he had a concussion. With the help of the Force, Qui-Gon was able to push some of the effects away.

Coming back to himself, Corran Rhane brandished his saber closer to the Knight, rage filling him as he related the rest of his story. "Half-starved and almost dead, I was found and cared for by the very people we were sent to destroy. A diplomatic mission, indeed. The Necrosi showed me my mistake. I fought them at first, still clinging to what I had once known, but soon I learned the truth. We took over the ruling government, freeing our people. The Necrosi leadership serves the best interests of the Roalian people to this day." Qui-Gon knew of the planet Roalia. What had once been a thriving democracy in the Mid-Rim was now a totalitarian government, ruled by the violent Necrosi Party.

"But my path was to lead me beyond Roalia. I realized that the Jedi had to pay for their treatment of the younglings. Their expendable commodities. I must stop them from doing what they did to me. And so, here you find me. How better to destroy such a vile organization than through its' future ranks?"

"By committing these detestable acts?" Qui-Gon raged. He risked a look at Amber. The child was still conscious, but the fall had taken what little health she had left. Qui-Gon needed to get her to the Healers at the Temple. He released his anger to the Force, knowing that if he allowed his emotions to control him, there would be no chance of saving her.

Rhane was filled with fury at the Knight's words. "Only to combat their brain-washed young minds," the man shot a deranged glance at the child laying close by.

The green lightsaber fell away slightly and Qui-Gon saw his chance. He launched himself at Rhane, knocking the man to the ground. Unprepared, Rhane released his saber. It rolled away, clattering on the uneven surface. Each got in good shots as they fought. Qui-Gon cracked Rhane in the jaw. It was exhilarating to feel his fist connect, leaving him with a sense of satisfaction. A sensation he quickly crushed. Jedi do not take vengeance.

Rhane had obviously kept up his Temple training, along with picking up a few new tricks. He was strong and his use of the Force had not diminished. Even so, he had never graduated to the level of Jedi Knight and Qui-Gon found himself with the advantage rather quickly. He pummeled the man, sparing a moment to rescue his lightsaber from Rhane's belt. The victory was short lived. Rhane bashed Qui-Gon in the head, stunning the Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon saw nothing for a few moments, reeling from the fresh strike that served only to exacerbate his existing injury.

Those precious seconds was all Rhane needed. The man threw himself on top of Qui-Gon and began choking him. Qui-Gon fought the man. Between his already wounded head and the lack of oxygen, he was having trouble getting his body to react the way he wanted. He grabbed at any tender spot he could find, his vision beginning to blur. Qui-Gon was in trouble.

He became dimly aware of Force building somewhere off to his side. Apparently Rhane felt it too, because his hands lessened their hold of the Knight's neck ever so slightly. It allowed the smallest of breaths to sneak into Qui-Gon's lungs. The trickle of Force energy turned into a surge and the next thing Qui-Gon knew, he could breathe again. He gasped, pushing air into his much deprived lungs.

Realizing that Rhane was no longer on top of him, he called his lightsaber to him. The hilt flew into his hand. The Jedi activated it as he rolled to his knees, leveling the saber where he knew Rhane to be. But, the man was already on the move. He ran from the room the same way Qui-Gon had come in, more than likely seeking the help of his fellows.

Qui-Gon fought the urge to follow, instead turning to check on Amber. She was not laying where he last knew her to be, but was now crumpled in front of the Knight. She did not appear to be breathing. Qui-Gon's heart was in his throat as he crossed the small span of stone floor that separated them, his much abused head throbbing mercilessly.

He breathed a small sigh of relief upon reaching her. Amber was still breathing, but they were shallow and erratic breaths. Time was not on his side. Qui-Gon lifted his daughter up, ignoring the angry protests of his body. Looking all around him, he saw only one other exit besides the one that Rhane had fled through. He had no idea where it led, but it was their best chance. Picking up Rhane's discarded lightsaber, he ran.

Almost immediately, the hall began to slope upwards. The old, corroded passage gave way to the newer sections of the irrigation system. It was a good sign. Even better was the garbled noise he began to hear in his earpiece.

"Qui-...you idiot...I...are you?" Tahl's voice was still garbled, but he could hear the vexation in her tone.

"Tahl!"

"Qui-Gon! Where the kriff did you go?"

"I need you to get us out of here."

"Take a left." Qui-Gon spied the next hall, barely making the turn.

He could hear voices behind him. There was no way of knowing if they were looking for him or just happening by. Amber was motionless. Before Rhane's appearance, she had squirmed in his arms, trying to find a position that would be less painful. He could feel her heartbeat through the Force, it was sporadic at best.

"You are close to an exit. Turn right, there should be an elevator at the end. It will take you to one of the outbuildings for the maintenance workers on the southeastern side. I am heading towards that gate now."

He nodded, regardless of the fact that Tahl could not see him. "Hold on little one, we are almost there," he whispered between breaths. His head still felt muddled and it took all he had to keep focused. Making the last turn, Qui-Gon sprinted down the hall. He could feel others beginning to surround him, their presences dark in the Force. Just ahead he could see the elevator. He summoned the contraption before he arrived in front of it. The doors opened only seconds after he had skidded to a halt.

He stepped into the tiny service elevator, jamming his thumb into the up button. The doors seemed to take an eternity to shut. Slowly, the lift began to rise. He scanned the child. She was horribly pale. And, despite the fresh sheen of sweat, Amber was cold as ice. Qui-Gon tore his eyes away from her limp form, having to force himself to breathe. To think. But, the only thought he could manage was the words, _just stay with me_, repeating over and over. Multiple beings were converging on their location, both above him and below them. He would have to move quickly.

The doors were not totally open when Qui-Gon pushed through. The elevator emptied into an oversized garden shed. He rushed to the door, flinging it open and burst into another sprint. It was good that he had spent so much time in these gardens. The Knight knew exactly where he was going and was able to stay off the path, using the many beautiful plants and trees as cover. Irate voices could be heard coming from every which way. Qui-Gon emerged from under the smaller, less ornate archway. Tahl was there, the skycar idling.

He jumped into the passenger side. "Go," he rasped, almost collapsing with relief. Tahl pulled back into traffic, ignoring all the traffic rules, directing the speeding vehicle towards the Temple.


	13. Chapter 13

Please read and review! It makes an author happy! : )

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn found himself rooted to one of the many chairs located in the Healer's waiting room, arms folded tightly across his chest. This was a new point of view for Qui-Gon, who normally woke up in one of the many beds, staring at a white ceiling. Blues and greens, mixed with hues of grey covered every surface in the Halls of Healing. The lighting was set to dim due to the lateness of the hour, dawn still a long ways off. Through floor to ceiling windows, one could see the beautiful array of multicolor lights that embellished the darkened cityscape. The whole area was designed to promote feelings of calm and tranquility, but tonight he Knight felt neither emotion.

He wanted to pace the floor. To pound the door that separated him from the treatment area. That separated him from Amber. His statue-like vigil was a compromise. Upon their arrival, he had been intercepted by Master Doja Torsin, an elderly healer who had known Qui-Gon his entire life. She was a kindly, gentle soul who was favored among those who found themselves involuntary guests of the ward. As long as you were cooperative, Healer Torsin was your very best friend when you were ill or wounded. If you were stubborn, as Qui-Gon tended to be, it was another matter entirely. The two had went many rounds over his lifetime, with Healer Torsin routinely winning in some form or fashion.

"Qui-Gon Jinn! You let them alone or so help me I will escort you from these halls myself!" she had scolded. The woman barely came up to his waist, but her voice had stopped him in his tracks. He had been trying to accompany his daughter, but the distraction gave the other healers time to escape.

Not only had Master Torsin told him he would be calm and quiet while in her healing ward, but he would also submit to treatment if he wished to remain anywhere near the premises. Qui-Gon had relented, partly because he was too worried and weary to argue and partly due to the fact that he did really need care. He could no longer push away his fatigue, the massive headache, dizziness, and blurred vision away with the Force. In addition to the other scrapes, brusies and minor injuries, Qui-Gon was a mess. Even though Jedi were trained to go days without sleep and survive under extreme conditions, the last day or so had been horrendous emotionally and physically.

Healer Torsin had treated him herself, not trusting Qui-Gon to behave with another healer. The session had been blessedly quick. Afterward, he had been directed to the seat he currently occupied and told to stay. He had to admit, he was feeling much better. Under no delusions, he knew he was not truly healed. It would take time and rest to regain his full health, but he could rest here just as well as he would in his quarters.

Before Qui-Gon submitted to treatment, he had asked Tahl to tell Obi-Wan that he had found Amber. More than likely, the boy already knew that both were back at the Temple, but he had promised to inform the youngling upon their return. Tahl had exited the Halls of Healing without another word. He owed her.

The Knight unfolded his limbs, stretching sore muscles and tendons. He rubbed his weary eyes and leaned back in his chair, attempting to find a more comfortable position. Listening to the soft splashes of a nearby fountain, Qui-Gon once again tried to release his anxiety to the Force. It was difficult, considering his impatience grew every minute that passed with no new information on Amber's condition.

"Master Qui-Gon!"

He turned and looked at the door, "Obi-Wan?"

"He insisted on coming here. Master Vant thought it would be prudent to allow me to escort him as opposed to him trying to sneak out later," Tahl said, smiling down at the boy.

Obi-Wan had come to a stop in front of Qui-Gon, worry lining every feature on his small face, "Where's Amber at? Is she alright? Are you OK Master Qui-Gon? I felt you were hurt too."

"I am fine little one," he glanced at Tahl before continuing, "But, I do not know how Amber is."

The youngling nodded gravely, clamoring up on the seat next to Qui-Gon, "Then, I'm waiting here with you."

He had to admit, the thought of having the child here was emmensely comforting. "I am sure you are expected back at the creche. It is very late."

"Master Vant has released him into your charge, Qui-Gon. Seems she knows this one rather well," Tahl said, then catching his eye continued, "I will report to Master Yoda. They need to know what you overheard about the other initiate. Perhaps there will still be time to find the trail before it goes cold."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I hope so. Thank you, Tahl. For everything."

His friend merely waved him off. She turned to leave, but paused at the door, "Let me know..." She seemed unsure of how to end that sentence, her warm, hopeful gaze unable to hide the doubt that lingered beneath.

"I will," Qui-Gon murmured. Without another word, Tahl left.

He settled back into his chair. Obi-Wan leaned over, nuzzling up to Qui-Gon. The Knight draped his arm around the boy in response. Time crept by slowly. Both would jump to attention at the slightest hint of movement in the still Healer's ward. The two passed another hour in silence, waiting.

Finally, sometime after midnight, the door Qui-Gon had cursed for so long slid open, revealing Healer Torsin. She walked briskly towards them, "The girl is resting now. She suffered extensive damage. Fractured ribs and a broken right hand, among other internal injuries. She is dehydrated and lost much blood, but we believe she will be fine."

"Can we see Amber, please?" Obi-Wan asked impatiently.

Master Torsin gave the boy a bemused look, "She is sleeping now young one."

"Well, can we keep her company? Please?"

The old master smiled warmly at the persistent boy, glancing at Qui-Gon. She returned her gaze to Obi-Wan and said, "I suppose that would be alright. Providing you can keep your friend in line."

The boy nodded seriously at the Healer and hopped off the chair.

"Follow me," she said, walking towards the door.

Qui-Gon stood, whispering to the youngling at his side, "I cannot believe you accomplished that, little one. I only managed to get myself into trouble." Obi-Wan only shrugged.

"He asked nicely Qui-Gon. You could learn a thing or two from this polite young man," Master Torsin called to him.


	14. Chapter 14

OK, I had to post this so I would quit messing with it, lol! These last couple chapters are giving me fits. Anyways, according to Wookiepedia, a pittin is a cat so when you run across that word, you'll know what that is. : ) A huge thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing! Please leave a review if you have some time!

* * *

_He is sitting next to the River of Light on his homeworld, smiling up at the sun as it warms his face. The bright, golden rays dance along the surface of the rolling stream. His favorite place. A peal of laughter erupts behind him. Blue eyes open towards the sky, but before he can turn, little arms wrap around his neck. Swinging the girl about, he tickles her. Both giggle senselessly until they can hardly breathe. A spill of dark brown hair. A mischievous grin. The girl sits up, a gentle breeze blowing strands of hair into her face. She reaches up and hugs him. Holds on tight. He envelops her in his arms. A soft smile, content._

Qui-Gon sat up straighter in his chair, as always immediately aware of his surroundings. He was not on his birth planet. He was home at the Jedi Temple, in the Halls of Healing, dawn now only a couple hours off. The tiny room was pleasant enough, lit by a dim, warm glow. He glanced over at the only other chair in the small room. He could not help but smile. Obi-Wan had somehow managed to curl himself up, reminding the Knight of a pittin settling down for a nap. Despite the cramped space, the boy seemed to be sleeping rather soundly. Qui-Gon looked to the bed, expecting to see another dozing child, and was surprised to see brown eyes studying him closely.

"Hello little one." he greeted softly. His chair was already situated next to the bed, but he leaned in closer, smiling at the girl.

"Hi," Amber murmured.

Clean and in new tunics, she looked much better, if still a few shades paler than normal. The healers had managed to get the child's body temperature under control. It had oscillated between too high and too low for a number of hours. And, while the wounds had been dressed and the pain in check, it would be awhile before her injuries were only a memory.

"What woke you?" he asked worried, "Are you uncomfortable? Warm enough? " Qui-Gon absentmindedly tucked the blankets tighter around Amber.

She shook her head, her eyes searching the Jedi for something. "I'm fine, Master Qui-Gon. Are you OK?"

"I am well, little one. Why do you ask?"

"That man was hurting you. I-I thought I was too late."

So, she had been conscious when he had fought Rhane. Qui-Gon was about to reassure the child that he was alright, when the last part of her sentence finally sunk in.

"Too late?"

"Yes."

He stared blankly at Amber, "For what?"

"To help," she said simply. Qui-Gon started to question further, but the girl continued in a rushed whisper, "You were fighting with that man. I couldn't see you anymore, but I could feel you were there. Then I couldn't feel you as easy and I knew you were in trouble. An-and I wanted to help, but I couldn't move. It hurt too much. But," she paused, thinking, "then it wasn't as bad. I felt something..."

"The Force." Qui-Gon offered.

Amber nodded, "Yeah. I could move. I hit the man and then...then I don't remember anything. I didn't want him to hurt you anymore." The youngling finished, eyes glued to her hands. She was pulling on a fraying section of the tan blanket that covered her.

At least he now knew where that surge in the Force had come from. And, why Amber had not been in the same place he had left her when the fight had ended. Qui-Gon had felt something during his struggle with Rhane, but he had pushed the thought aside at the time. He was torn between pride and displeasure. He was impressed that Amber had been able to tap into the Force. However, remembering the near-lifeless child he had held in his arms on the way back to the Temple, Qui-Gon was leaning more towards his second reaction. The youngling had caused more harm to her already injured body and endangered her life.

"You should not have intervened, Amber. It was reckless."

Amber met his gaze. "You would have done the same for me or Obi-Wan" she replied, eyes blazing. Defiant. He knew that look. A look Qui-Gon was sure Master Yoda and Master Dooku had seen numerous times on his face. They stared at each other, stubbornly awaiting the moment when the other would conceded. A moment that never came. The Jedi Knight sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure of how to proceed. He considered the youngling again.

"Yes. You are right. But, you are still young and have much to learn. Running headlong into a situation unprepared could harm you and those around you. I learned the lesson hard way when I was a padawan. Try not to follow in those footsteps, little one," he advised.

The girl mulled his words over for a moment, then nodded, "Yes Master Qui-Gon." He offered her a smile, reaching up to ruffle her hair bit and brushing back the strands that fell in her face. Amber grinned back in return. Qui-Gon did not wish to ask the questions he needed to, but hoping he could spare the child from a full interrogation from Master Yoda, or worse a collection of Council members, the Knight forged ahead.

"Can you tell me what happened on your Senate field trip?" A shadow passed over the youngling's face. She seemed so weary and so much older than the vibrant, if weakened, child that had occupied the bed only moments before.

"We were walking through the halls in the Senate, seeing where they make all the laws and stuff. I was walking next to Obi-Wan. But, there was so much to see. There were so many people! I couldn't focus, too much in here," Amber said, pointing at her head with her non-injured hand. Qui-Gon understood completely. This was probably the first time she had been in a large group of different beings. If Amber was more attuned to the Living Force, as he believed, it would have been horribly disconcerting. It had been for him as a youngling.

"And, then I saw this painting. It was so pretty, I stopped to look at it and...I fell behind the rest of the group. I was going to run and catch up, but I saw Ceth Cors talking with someone near where I was. He's a few years older than me, I thought maybe he knew that person. Then the man grabbed his arm and started dragging Ceth away," Amber's eyes fell to the blanket again, her voice strained.

"I told him to stop and the man looked at me. He looked over my head, then turned to leave. I was going to get one of the creche masters, but someone started pushing me the other direction," her words came faster, as if she was trying to outrun the memories, "There were so many people, nobody noticed. We met with the other man outside the Senate...and then I don't remember much," Amber fought the sobs that lingered under the surface, "I w-woke up in a dark room and Ceth wasn't t-there and I tried to fight them. To get away, but I couldn't. I was scared and I'm s-sorry..." the sentence trailed off, ending in an deluge of tears.

Qui-Gon felt a number of emotions during her story, ranging anywhere between sorrow and fury, but he was completely bewildered by her last words. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks, "What could you possibly have to be sorry for little one?"

"J-Jedi aren't supposed to be scared."

Failure. Qui-Gon had already seen that particular fear manifest itself in Obi-Wan. Apparently Amber suffered from a similar terror. He took her uninjured hand in his and said, "Every Jedi is afraid at one time or another. I feel fear, anger and a whole range of emotions." Her brown eyes were skeptical and he smiled.

Leaning on the bed, he rested his chin on his arm. Amber turned her head towards him. Qui-Gon considered his words carefully. Speaking softly, he pressed on, "I was afraid I would not find you in time. I was angry at the men who took you and the other initiate. But, I released those feelings to the Force because if I had not, I never would have found their hideout. Or found you. It is not that you feel those emotions, it is how you handle them. That you strive to find your center even when it seems unattainable. It is the difficult choice, but the right one. That is what makes us Jedi."

Amber looked down, eyes shaded by long lashes, "But, I didn't do that Master Qui-Gon."

"Was it not you who reached Obi-Wan through your bond or fought those men in an attempt to escape? It was another individual who used the Force to save this old Knight from the trouble I had found for myself?" she glanced at him, as he raised an eyebrow, "Because, someone who was unable to control their emotions could not have done those things." He was unsure whether his words had convinced the youngling. Amber contemplated all he had said. Qui-Gon waited, wanting her to be the first to break the silence.

Finally, the youngling nodded, "I understand, but Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes?"

"You're not _that_ old," she announced, grinning.


	15. Chapter 15

Please, please, please read and review! : )

* * *

Obi-Wan was sitting on the bed, arms and hands gesturing wildly as he relayed some story to the cot's occupant. Amber beamed at the boy, giggling intermittently as he spun his tale. Qui-Gon smiled wistfully at the children. He stood outside the room, watching through the window. The Jedi healers were indeed amazing individuals. Amber was almost back to normal after only a few days in the ward. The girl had been close to death when she had arrived, but would suffer no long term physical damage. If there were any mental affects, it remained to be seen.

The girl had suffered two traumatic experiences in her short life. She had a greater chance of being affected by this incident more than the death of her mother. As a baby, she had been present the night Qui-Gon believed her mother had been murdered. But, Amber was Force-sensitive and that meant it would be possible for both events to be burned into her subconscious. He hoped it was not true, and the child would be spared memories of at least one. Only time would tell.

"Knight Jinn."

Qui-Gon almost jumped, not sensing the appearance of the small Jedi Master. He turned to look at Yoda, the elder's gaze appraising the young Knight, "Come with me will you? Keep you long I will not."

Qui-Gon spared one last glance at the two younglings, then nodded at his elder. Yoda led the way out of the Halls of Healing and directed them towards one of the private mediation gardens, reserved for Council members, located on the same level. The older Jedi took a spot on one of the few benches. Qui-Gon sat cross-legged in the grass, allowing the two to converse at eye-level.

For a time, the Master stared at the small fountain that bubbled and splashed in the center of the garden. "How fares young Amber?" Yoda inquired.

"She is on the mend and should be released tomorrow or the day after."

"Meant that I did not."

Leave it to Master Yoda to get directly to the same thoughts Qui-Gon had been dwelling on. He sighed, "I do not know. She seems fine, but..."

"Feel you do that suffered mentally the child has."

"She has been through much Master."

"Jedi she is. Affect her it should not," Yoda stated plainly. A moment passed and the Master sighed, closing his eyes, "But young the child is. Agree with your suspicion I do."

"Surely there must be something we can do. That I can-"

"No," Yoda snapped, gimer stick striking the ground once, "Your problem to fix, this is not. The youngling's fear it is. A choice she must make, deal with it she must. And face it she will."

Qui-Gon held his tongue, reluctant to admit that the Jedi Master was right. It would be difficult, but he had to let her go. She had to cope with her own demons, just as all Jedi must.

"Take care of this, time will. Bring you here to speak of this I did not." he looked up at Yoda, but the Master's gaze was once again fixed elsewhere, "A bond you share again. Strong it is?"

It was not really a question. "Stronger, actually."

"And with young Obi-Wan?"

"The same," Qui-Gon replied. Yoda only nodded. He waited for another question. When the elder Jedi did not continue, he asked, "You knew?"

"Knew before the youngling was taken, that grow the two bonds did. Unexpected their strength is. This event, to thank for that we have."

Qui-Gon fought his growing sense of trepidation. Yoda had ordered him to sever the bond the night he brought Amber to Temple. He had no idea what the diminutive Master would ask of him, but Qui-Gon knew he could not break the link again. With either child.

"Master, I-"

"Ask you to sever the bond, I will not young one. Worry you should not," Yoda murmured, finally meeting Qui-Gon's questioning gaze. The Master sighed and continued, "Many centuries I have lived. Learned to admit my mistakes I have, though slow I might be. Wrong I was."

"What makes now different?"

"Seen it in the Force I have. Meant to be connected to both children you are. Important it is. Important it was, or found her in time you would not," the Master halted, studying Qui-Gon, "But, help you had. Find Amber alone you did not."

This time it was Qui-Gon's turn to look away. Yoda obviously already suspected, but would not continue until the younger Jedi acknowledged it. "Obi-Wan and Amber share a bond."

"Hmm, unusual that is. Many generations ago the last pair was. Significant it is, but cautious we must be. Seen it lead to both light and dark paths I have."

"And this time?" Qui-Gon asked quietly, almost not wishing to hear the answer.

"See that far I cannot," Yoda's eyes slid closed, "Too young they are, too many decisions still to make. But good for now it is."

Both sat in quiet contemplation for long minutes. Qui-Gon was the first to break the silence, "What do we do for now?"

"Leave things as they are we will. Show us the correct path, the Force will. Time to grow they both require," Yoda fixed Qui-Gon with a stern stare, "and leave them to do that you should."

He gaped at the Jedi Master, "What?"

"For now, neither can a padawan make. Shield the bonds from your end you will. There they will be and strong they will remain. But, easier for the younglings it will be. Soon, return to missions you will Qui-Gon, miss you terribly they will if fully open the bonds are left. Affect their development it would."

He knew Yoda's words were true, but it still inflicted a stinging wound. He would be unable to visit them over the coming years. They could possibly remember him, but the memories would fade. It would never be like it was now. He would become a ghostly figure on the fringes of their recollections. The very idea hurt him terribly. But, if it was better for them...

Qui-Gon let out a heavy breath; one he did not realize he had been holding, "I understand, Master."

Yoda nodded, "Choices there will be to make, but later they will come. For now, take an apprentice you will."

"What?" he asked, completely taken aback.

"Long past time it is, Qui-Gon. A good class of initiates there is."

"Master, I do not think-"

The elder Jedi brandished his gimer stick at him, "Choose an apprentice during the upcoming lightsaber tournament you will or assign one to you I will Knight Jinn."

"Fine," Qui-Gon answered, far more cross than would be permitted for a Knight to speak to a Master. Yoda, however choose to ignore it.

Yoda rose from his perch and began walking towards the door. "Now go you should. Spend time with them and say your goodbyes," the elder Jedi paused and turned to Qui-Gon, a fleeting shimmer of sympathy in his eyes, "But remember young one, bring you together again, the Force will." With those parting words, Yoda took his leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Pausing before entering the room, Qui-Gon watched the two younglings. Amber was dressed in a new set of tunics, sitting on top of the covers. The girl was practically bouncing, more than ready to be released. She looked like the healthy child he had known before the kidnapping and it gladdened the Knight to see it. Obi-Wan was once again by his friend's side, coming to the Healer's everyday since Amber had been found. The boy had initially refused to leave, but had relented once Amber had recovered slightly. Even so, he left only to attend his classes and had been granted permission to return once his work was finished. Their clan Master, Docent Vant, had left the initiate in Qui-Gon's charge. A position he had happily accepted.

While the circumstances that brought them here had been dire, the days following had been pleasant. Qui-Gon had spent as much time as possible in the Halls of Healing, knowing the hours waned on their time together. He had kept the girl company while Obi-Wan was away, teaching both children how to play Sabbac and regaling them with stories. He enjoyed every minute of it. Two days had passed since his conversation with Yoda and now it was time for Amber to be released. Their time was up and the Knight's heart was breaking all over again. Obi-Wan looked up and waved. Qui-Gon arranged his face in a smile and entered the room.

"Hi Master Qui-Gon! I'm getting out today," Amber said, her voice filled with relief. Both initiates had expressed a strong distaste for the Healer's ward.

"I have heard, little one. Docent Vant will be along shortly to collect you both."

Obi-Wan looked at the Knight, confused, "How come you're not taking us back?"

Both gazed at him expectingly, their happy faces teasing him. "I am preparing to leave on my next mission. My sabbatical is over." Just as he feared, both younglings seemed to deflate before his eyes. Qui-Gon knew he was hurting them and it felt like he was being stabbed with a vibroblade. He wanted nothing more than to stay. To help teach them. To watch them grow. But, that was not to be.

Amber studied him silently while Obi-Wan picked at the bedding. The girl broke the silence, "We're not going to see you again are we?" She tried to hide it, but her voice wavered slightly. Tears lay beneath that fragile veneer of strength and calm.

It was more statement than question. Qui-Gon made himself hold her stare, "You will see me again. It will just..." He paused.

"Be awhile?" Obi-Wan offered, still refusing to look up. He could feel the sadness radiating off the two younglings. Somehow they knew; perhaps they had sensed his own distress through the bonds.

"Yes."

"A long while," Obi-Wan sighed, wrestling with his emotions.

Qui-Gon could not bring himself to answer. He took comfort in the fact that he did not have to sever their bonds. This could be so much worse. It could end in excrutating pain, an agony Qui-Gon knew well and could only liken it what he imagined one would feel losing a limb. All three had been thankfully granted a repreive from that fate, but this was still difficult.

"I do not know, little ones," he replied, swallowing the emotions that threatened to overtake him.

"It will be," Amber stated matter-of-factly, leaning back against her pillow. Qui-Gon felt a surge in the Force. The two younglings were communicating with each other. He had no idea if they knew they were doing it, their knowledge of their bond still untested. Yoda had indicated that he would take time to teach both younglings how to use and control the link.

To the outside observer nothing had changed, but due to his mutual bond with both children, Qui-Gon could feel it. Almost an echo of a true link, he could feel impressions of what was passing between them, but nothing significant or true. It was strange to be an bystander to something that was very personal and private. Then, there was a change. The twinge of sorrow continued to sting, but there was the shadow of acceptance. A hope that everything would turn out as it should.

Amber gave a final nod, as if ending a long deliberation, "We will wait for you, Master Qui-Gon."

"Yeah," Obi-Wan agreed, gazing up at him at long last, "we'll have lots of stuff to study while your gone."

"And, when you come back Obi-Wan and me will have all the katas you showed us mastered," the girl grinned.

"Whenever you come home, we'll be here," Obi-Wan finished quietly. Resolutely.

Qui-Gon had no idea what to say, his mind frozen. He felt an odd mixture of anguish and pride Of despair and optimism. If these two younglings could find a way to make peace with this, so could he.

He reached out and touched Obi-Wan's cheek, "Alright." He drew the boy into a tight embrace, wishing for all the worlds to never let go.

"I'll miss you," the boy whispered into the Knight's ear.

"I will miss you too, little one."

He ruffled the boy's hair one last time. That brown mop that gleamed an impossible red depending on the light. Obi-Wan gifted him with that brilliant smile and Qui-Gon committed the look to memory. Turning to the other initiate, he held his arms open as Amber jumped into them. He held her close as she clung to him, both squeezing tightly. He breathed in her scent. The smell of nature. Of any number of flowers and trees.

All too soon the moment ended and he released her. Amber stood on the bed, almost eye level with him, hands still on his shoulders, "May be the Force be with you, Master Qui-Gon."

"And with you, little one." He gently brushing her hair back. It seemed to perpetually be falling into the girl's face.

With that he left, not turning back. If he stayed any longer or spared one last glance, Qui-Gon knew he would never be able to leave. Feeling along the bonds one last time, he sensed the children's growing distress. He sent a wave of comfort and affection to the two, hoping it would lessen the blow. Qui-Gon felt the a swift echo of those feelings returned from both initiates, then he gradually raised his shields.

The Jedi Knight found himself standing in the Temple hangar bay. It seemed eons ago since the end of his last mission, when he had last walked the platform. In keeping with Master Yoda's orders, Qui-Gon Jinn had indeed attended the lightsaber tournament. There had been many talented potential apprentices vying for the acceptance of the many Knights and Masters without an student.

One initiate had stuck out to Qui-Gon and that boy now stood next to the Knight awaiting their transport. The teenager was striking in both appearance and talent. Tall for his age, the boy's jet black hair framed a pale face. Dark blue eyes stared out at the world, watchful and curious. He could feel the boy's potenital through the Force, but it had been his duel against another initiate had impressed Qui-Gon the most. It was obvious that the boy possessed a quick mind, easily spotting strategical advantages and disadvantages. If he worked hard, he would be an excellent Jedi one day.

The transport arrived and the two moved silently towards the ship. At the ramp, Xanatos bounded aboard, obviously excited to be going on his first mission. Qui-Gon turned and spared the Temple one last look, feeling a pang of emptiness that he supposed would be his to carry from now on. At least for a little while.

"Are you ready, Master?" Xanatos asked, reappearing at the entrance.

He turned to the boy and offered him a small smile, "Yes, I am."

-The End-

* * *

**Author's note:** So ends this story. I would love to hear what you guys thought of it if you can spare a few moments. Likes, dislikes, etc. etc. etc. Anything and everything! : ) All my thanks to those who have read and reviewed throughout this story, it means a lot!

"Chronicle" will be the third installment of the "Harbor" series. It will be Obi-Wan and Amber, at about age 10, dealing with some Temple intrigue. A full summary will be in my profile as well as a link to that story, if anyone is interested to see what happens next (and I hope you are!)

I will also be writing a story involving Qui-Gon and Tahl called "Bound Shores." It will in no way affect the story line or even deal with any of the themes/events in any of the "Harbor" stories, so it is not necessary to read to understand anything that may happen in what I plan to write further on after "Chronicle." It is just so I can write Qui and Tahl without any pesky apprentices or other Jedi mucking about , because I think they're cute together and fun to write. : ) So if you are interested in that, it will also be up in my profile.


End file.
